I'd rather be in Narnia
by Sasuke-KiraLover
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Dakota Haruno are players- only bother with people to mess with their feelings. Will they go to far this time? Will things change? Will they get THEIR hearts broken this time? Is it even possible?
1. Chapter 1

**I'd Rather Be In Narnia. **

**Chapter One: **_**Dismal views and arrogant attitudes make the best mornings.**_

"I swear to sweet baby Jesus if you do not get out of that god forsaken bed in the next two seconds, I will mercilessly dumb this bucket of ice cold water all over you and your precious bed." A very loud, very irritated voice came from the general direction of above.

"Hmph." I grunted and cracked a crusty eye, revealing my blue eyes to the world. Oh, and my twin sister standing above me menacingly holding a bucket of what seemed to be water.

My other eye snapped open and I yawned, sitting up and leaning in on myself. "Woo, ow, Jesus Christ, I've got the stomach ache of the century." I moaned, obviously faking. But, really, who actually gets up for the first day of school without complaining or making up ridiculous excuses to keep them home? You guessed it. Chuck Norris. Insert flinching when random fist comes out of chin and punches self in face.

"Dakota Haruno, if you do not get out of bed this instant-" she got cut short when I stood up on my bed and let out a wail of something close to 'TO THE SHOWER!' in a Yogi Bear kind of voice.

I failed at ninja rolling through my bedroom door into the hallway, and somehow ended up rolling head first down the stairs.

"Oh dear.." I groaned as I slowly stood up, holding my stomach.

I slowly made my way back up the stairs, moaning loudly in pain as I dramatically limped, gripping the side bar for support.

I finally made it up there with no help from my dear, dear loving sister. Note the sarcasm.

I paused by our bedroom door, making sure she got my evil grin that promised pain and/or embarrassment later.

I then continued on my way to the bathroom, slamming open the door with unneeded force and then slamming it, once I was inside of course. It would be pointless to just open it then slam it in my own face. That would just look plain ridiculous.

I stripped off my pajamas quickly, turning on the water shortly after. I stepped in, hopped around yelping 'hot hot hot!' before adjusting the temperature to a reasonable degree.

My bathroom was rather small, but so was the small house we had recently bought. My sister Sakura and I, that is. We're twins. If I hadn't mentioned that already. I'm the loud evil jokester with all the ideas. Sakura on the other hand, is the seemingly sweet one, although she's just as evil as me. Maybe even more so.

I'm usually a loner, wherever we go. She makes all the friend and has a big, popular group of friends. I linger around, pop in and out, make a random kid cry, then go back to my evil little plotting corner. It's how we work. She makes friends, she breaks them, and at the end of the day we leave hand in hand most likely laughing hysterically at the whole thing. People are so gullible.

And another thing. We're almost inseparable. It's almost impossible to catch us apart. Unless I'm pulling on my super awesome pranks. Then I might catch up with her later.

We're pretty easy to tell apart. My hair is magenta, while hers is bubblegum. My eyes are striking blue eyes, while hers are emerald. My skin texture is smooth but slightly darker than hers. We wear completely different clothes. I'm the skinny jean, graphic t-shirt and converse wearing one, wear she wears tight shirts, miny skirts, and stilettos. We planned this of course. She enjoys crushing the most popular of students, even if it means dressing like a slut.

You could call us sadistic, and you sir, would be right.

But you see, we don't care. It's all fun. Boys are even more fun, especially when they think it's love. That just makes it all the more fun. The usual, steal a sexy dedicated boy from a nice girl, break her heart, then make him fall in love. Make him choose between his friends and us, usually being us, therefore alienating him from everyone else. And last but not least, breaking his heart into a million little pieces.

Oh the joy.

I smirked as I shut off the water, this school year would be fun. Freshman year at…err, Konoha high school, I believe it was.

I dried off quickly, dressing in the clothes that Sakura had brought in when I was dazing off.

She knows me so well. Skinny jeans, a Simple Plan t-shirt, and my favorite rainbow converse, along with my rainbow socks underneath.

I brushed through my wet magenta hair, letting it air dry as I opened the bathroom door, seeing Sakura, her long hair pulled into a cute side pony tail, a little blue head band on top her hair. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and a blue top that showed a bit more cleavage than your average whore. I grinned.

"Dark. Emo sexy, ne?" She grinned evilly at me.

I smirked, "Yes, well your just a plain out whore, darling. Classy. And cute. I like the head band."

"Yes, my favorite touch." She smiled happily, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hallway.

I slid down the stairs on the side bar, jumping off at the end, and grabbing my Green Day backpack off the floor. Sakura walked down the stairs, her heels clicking. I rolled my eyes and grinned as she flipped me off.

"Very un-lady like, Sakura." I said sweetly.

"Where's your emo attitude, Dakota-Chan?" She asked, smirking as she picked up her bright pink purse.

"Oh, I'll tell you wear it is." I muttered, eyes darkening. I opened the door.

"There it is!" she smiled, letting me close and lock the door as she walked easily down the sidewalk towards my baby.

I stared at my darling baby once again, and then hurried over to it. "This should be fun. I haven't played arrogant emo in a while, hope I'm not to rusty."

Sakura chuckled, opening the door to my convertible that matched the hazy early morning blue sky. "Let's hope. We can't screw up our freshman year!" She grinned.

"Remember that one time I tried the whore? In like seventh grade?" I snorted out, laughing.

She giggled, "How could I not? You punched that bitch in the face on only the second day!"

"What can I say? I don't do good with those people. Remember I get the hottest guy. You got that blonde last time." I looked over at her, as I backed out of the driveway.

"Yeah, yeah. I want his hot side kick!" She grinned. "Doesn't everyone?" I smirked, blue eyes twinkling.

She nodded, giggling as I drove about three times the speed limit through the still waking neighborhood. We needed to get to the school early. To observe of course.

"WOOOO!" I whooped hitting 110 on the speedometer.

I saw a red light coming up, and slowed, just as a yellow porche pulled out of a McDonalds all the windows rolled down and approximately five to ten people inside, all grinning and shoving breakfast wraps down their throats.

I revved my engine twice, catching all of their attention. I grinned at them revving once more. The driver, and incredibly sexy and bored looking orange haired boy with many piercings revved his engine as well. My blue eyes sparkled. "IS THAT A CHALLENGE, HUN?" A boisterous and also sexy blonde called from the backseat.

"YOU BET YOU VAGINA IT IS!" I winked as he glared, screaming, "OH IT IS SO FUCKING ON! PEIN! BEAT THE BITCH'S ASS!"Pein grinned at me once and then sped off, leaving the red light. I thought for a second before slamming the gas down and speeding after him. A few seconds later, Sakura was smirking, her pony tail now down, her pink hair flying everywhere, as she leaned over. "EAT YOUR FUCKING WORDS, BITCH!" she grinned, flipping them all off in one sweeping motion, as I sped up.

I had obviously won. Hell yeah! I won a street race. My first actually.

I pulled into Konoha High School's parking lot grinning. Now most of you must be wondering, why the hell is a freshman driving? She's too young to get a driver's license. Well I'm fifteen, March 28, same as Sakura. We are twins after all.

Yes, I'm turning 16 soon. Yes, we failed eighth grade. Twice. Purposely. Sue us.

So, technically, I don't have my driver's license yet. Yet. Soon. So yes, I am driving illegally. Haven't been caught yet. Nor have I been caught in any of the bar's or drinking parties I attend. Lucky me.

Just as Sakura and I were stepping so sexily out of my baby, a familiar yellow porche pulled into the spot next to ours. Anyone know who it is? Congratulations to the loser who just yelled "I Do!" because we all do. You're not special.

I ignored them intently, purposely leaning down to grab my back pack, then started looking for a few pennies while I was down there. I wonder if they are staring at my ass.

"Hey, nice ass." a voice said from behind. Guess that answers that question, ne?

"Thanks buddy. My ass has seen more action then your little virgin vagina. It's okay, girl. I'll find you a man." I told the glaring blonde, without getting up. I just kept pretending to look for pennies.

"Dakota? I think we should get going." Sakura said from her side of car, grinning at me slyly.

"Oh?" I asked, "You go ahead, I think I've just found some new friends." _translation: go on, I've just found my next boyfriend. _I stood up and gave her the 'I'm right behind you.'

She frowned in reluctance, but walked away slowly. I grabbed my back pack and slammed my car door, pressing the lock button, then turning to see all the guys still in the car, all heads turned in my direction.

"Well, hello there." I smiled, blue eyes sparkling.

"HI! I'M TOBI AND I LIKE YOUR EYES- OW, DEIDARA-SENPAI! THAT HURT!" I loud boy, looking freshman age yelled. He had an eye patch on. What the royal hell?

"So. Heard your names' Dakota. 'S pretty cool." A red head said smoothly from the passenger seat.

"You bet." I said. How anti-climatic. Well if they want me, work dammit!

"I'm Sasori." He said, his lazy brown eyes meeting my bored looking blue ones. If they only knew how much fun I was having.

"Nice to meet yah, Sas-chan." I grinned, letting my pleasure at the situation leak out.

I heard several gasps of breath. Yes, I'm sexy. Let me bask in all my wonderful glory.

"You've got a piece of lettuce stuck in your teeth, bitch." I rather sexy guy with slicked back silver hair grinned. Oh shit. I dived to my mirror to check. What? I DID NOT!

"Yup. She does have a nice ass." Another guy grinned. Well I wasn't used to this. Was I just fooled? Well fuck. I turned away abruptly, pulling out my phone and texting Sakura.

'_Where the hell did you get to, skank?'_ I sent.

That was my little special way of saying, 'rescue me please.'

"DAKOTA!" I heard to my left, where Sakura was sitting next to a black haired guy who looked pretty pissed.

I walked over, taking in the guy with black pants and a black t-shirt.

"Sakura." I greeted. _Translation: they were smarter than me. _

"So this is Itachi Uchiha, according to this drivers license." She grinned. _Translation: Well I found mine._

"What the fuck? I already told you I stole it from my brother! It doesn't even look like me! I just wanted to piss him off." He growled. -HEY YOU FANGIRLS! I'm sure you should be saying 'wow that's more than he said in the first three episodes of Naruto.' Well you would be correct. Because I'm making Sasuke all OOC. Along with everyone else. HAH. Take that Fangirls.-

"No, no. I see the resemblance! Maybe a dog chewed on your hair the morning and that's why your so pissy." She grinned, shamelessly shoving the drivers license down her shirt. That's my Sakura. Taught her that one myself, I did. Not in public of course. I do have the knockers for it. But that's not the point.

"Well, I'm blowing this popsicle stand to go get some public school Pop Tarts, Saks." I grinned at her, turning around and walking towards the school cafeteria.

"I'll meet you in there, Daks! Let me just finish with bitch/he/she/emo over here." She yelled.

"DON'T DISS THE EMO'S, SKANK!" I yelled back, flipping her off without ever turning around.

I heard her snort.

As soon as I entered the cafeteria, I assessed the situation. I froze when I realized most of the people were staring at me.

I soon recovered and walked calmly across the cafeteria, silent, a cocky little smirk on my face as I ordered a smores Pop Tart.

"Hey, Dakota!" A voice called from a table of blonde haired girls, dressed similar to Sakura. Skanks.

"Eh?" I called back, breaking a piece of pop tart and shoving it in my mouth. How the hell do they know my name? I'm pretty sure they don't need to. They won't be screaming it later…I hope. Insert shiver.

"Is it true you talked to Akatsuki?" the one that called me over demanded, giving me a big fake smile.

"…Possibly. Who is this 'Akatsuki'?" I asked, putting air quotes around "Akatsuki."

They gaped, eyes widening and mouths dropping. I raised a brow.

"We are, bitch." A familiar voice said from way to close, right behind me actually.

I whipped around my fist coming down on the silver haired bastards head with a bang.

"OW! YOU BITCH!" He shouted, then rubbed his head. "Ah. Never mind. Thanks." He grinned, moaning a bit.

"Okay then," I muttered, "Officially creeped out. Bye." I turned on my heal, only to be grabbed by the wrist and yanked back.

"So what's your whole name, Da-ko-at?" He asked, holding her against him. My eyes narrowed.

"Dakota Isaboutto." I said, smirking. He raised an eyebrow.

"Dakota Isaboutto?" He repeated. My smirk broke out into a grin as I nodded, slowly.

"Dakota…IS ABOUT TO KICK YOU IN THE BALLS!" I shouted, kicking him hard, where it counts.

"SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" He shouted, doubling over. I grinned, jumping away from him.

I turned to the table of skanks. "Yes, I do think I've talked to them once of twice." I grinned at their shocked faces.

Then I heard a moan from below. I looked down to see the silver haired guy grinning crazily, still holding his…yeah.

"Wanna do that again, Sexy?" He asked, tugging on my leg, then rubbing it.

My eyebrows scrunched together in anger and confusion. And yes, being Dakota, I _did _kick him again.

Much to the rest of the watching Akatsuki's enjoyment. "She really is something. Spunky, that girl I like her." the blue skinned boy grinned.

The blonde nodded, grinning as she repeatedly kicked the silver haired guy in the balls. She just didn't get that he liked it. Cute, fiery, and stupid. Perfect. He grinned evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd rather be in Narnia.**

**Chapter two: **_**Why can't you see, girlie? We all want you.**_

"Sakura, let me go!" I shouted as Sakura held both of my arms back, using her inhuman strength to keep me back from beating the living hell out of the thing in front of me.

"Dakota Haruno," She started, her voice sounding strained, "You are blowing our cover over something so stupid."

"It is not stupid," I ground out, eyes narrowed at the object of my hatred.

"Daks. It is stupid. It's just a Twinkie." She said, still holding me, although I had stopped struggling.

"Just a Twinkie? _Just_ a Twinkie?" I demanded, blue eyes flashing lightning. "No. It's not just a Twinkie. It's my Twinkie. I bought it. And it wont get it's cream filled ass out of that vending machine!" I whined like a little kid, stomping my foot.

"Dakota, beating the vending machine to a pulp will not help. Maybe we should just leave it-" Sakura started, but I cut her off irritably.

"No. I'm not leaving my Twinkie. No way in hell." I glared at her, blue eyes angry. She knew I didn't play when it came to my Twinkie's. Not ever.

"Well fine. I'll go find a janitor or something." Sakura muttered, reluctantly letting me go. As soon as she let go I was gone, reappearing in front of the evil vending machine, just sitting and staring at the cursed Twinkie.

"You will be mine." I chuckled darkly. "They always fall for me."

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice demanded to my immediate left. I jumped.

"Waiting for the Twinkie to fall for me." I said, not taking my eyes off of the fat cake.

"Don't count on it. The Twinkie slot has been broken for years." He chuckled. I sneered.

"Just you watch. No one denies me my Twinkie." I growled.

"Whatever, girlie," He started, my eyes narrowed at the nickname he'd dawned on me in first period. "Hope you don't like Twinkie's to much."

"Go away. You're pissing me off." I said, finally meeting his stare.

"Sorry, can't do that, girlie." He laughed, my eyes narrowed even further.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, my voice low. He was going to make me blow up if he didn't get his creepin' self out of my sight.

"You." He grinned.

"Well okay, I'm sure we can work something out- HELL NO!" I yelled, blue eyes blazing with anger. Who the hell does this bastard think he is? 'Come around asking for me? What the hell? What is with the kids at this school? Do they have no shame?

"Feisty. I like it." He chuckled, much to my irritation.

I didn't even answer him, just turned back to my staring of the Twinkie.

Where the hell was Sakura? Surely there had to be a janitor in this school. Unless of course, she gave up and went to sit with the whores. I whipped my head over to where all the whores were. I saw a flash of pink.

Bitch.

Of course I shouldn't have trusted her. She was paying me back for almost blowing our cover. Damn.

I turned to the man still sitting next to me, grinning like a mad man. Which he was."Kisame-kun." I cooed in a baby voice, tone taking a sweet note.

He froze, eyes immediately moving to mine. "Hm?" He grunted.

I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster. "Do you think you could get me my Twinkie," I asked, eye lashes fluttering, "I'll make it worth your while."

He seemed to be at a loss for words as his fist went out and punched the vending machine, the Twinkie falling down along with a little packet of Cheeze It's.

I handed him the little packet of crackers and smirked. "Thanks, Same-Chan!" I yipped, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He frowned. "What? That's it? How disappointing." He looked depressed. I grinned.

"You got cheeze it's to, mister! Now lead the way to your table. I want to mess with you some more!"

He groaned but complied.

Maybe your wondering what the hell was going on. Well, it was lunch time, and I had just put a quarter in for my Twinkie. Sakura came to ask how I was doing when I unleashed my anger on the vending machine because it got stuck right before the Twinkie fell.

Now I was tagging along with Kisame to sit with his friends, but it seems like I belong there. They were all skaters.

"Hey! It's Sexy!" The red head whom I earlier found out was named Sasori cheered. I grinned.

Kisame sat down and I sat on his lap, watching his reaction.

Yeah, well he was both shocked and erm…happy at the same time.

"So what's up?" I chanted to the table of eating teenage boys.

"You." Most of them called back without looking up from there food and cell phones.

I raised a brow and turned to Kisame, who was slightly distracted by me sitting a bit close. I'd call being on top of him close.

"Why are you all so obsessed with me?" I asked, blue eyes wide and questionable, while I held me Twinkie.

"Because." He said gruffly. I gave him a weird look that said 'explain.' "Why can't you see girlie? We all want you." He said, frowning slightly.

"So the question would be, who are _you _interested in?" A black haired fellow, named Itachi, if I remembered right asked.

I blinked and scanned them over. "Well I dunno." I said dumbly. I really didn't. They were all my type, all sexy, and all so fucking different.

Then I realized something. I can't break a whole group of guy's hearts. Only one. Maybe two.

I sighed lowly and looked to the ground, my previously loud mood deflated.

I had to choose one. I looked up, locking eyes with the loud blonde. He seemed fun. I stuck my tongue out at him. He sneered mouthing 'whore' at me.

My eyes narrowed. Yes, he would be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. Um. Well, sorry this is so short. Kind of on rush mode because my parents are forcing me to bed- can't risk my baby brother finding out that he can stay up like me and "wait for Santa." Instert dramatic eye roll here. So yeah, tomorrow is Christmas. OH THE JOY. The only good thing about it is I get my Guitar. Take that lady down the street who said I'd never get one. Take. That. **

**So, who liked it? Who likes it so far? I'm working on the plot, I've got most of it down. It's going to be a bumpy ride this story is! I've never really layed down a plot before- first time...on my fourth story. So. Here's me being smart for once and maybe I'll get passed four chapters! Here's hoping. **

**And to my lovely reviewer-**

**EchoUchiha: Thank you! You always review my stories! Ah, I love you. :D **

**Now to all you others. REVIEW! Flames are welcomed and listened to, dearies. **

**HO HO HO! (Yes, I'm talking to you Ino.) MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd rather be in Narnia.**

**Chapter three: Art and rain make tears. What does sugar and spice make again?**

**

* * *

**

"Blondie."

"Shut up, brat."

"Hey- hey Blondie."

"I said shut up, hm."

"Oh Blondie!"

"OH MY GOD, WHAT?"

"Hi."

Yep. This has been going on for the better part of ten minutes, this arguing has. Deidara and I are sitting in our last hour of the day- consequently the only on we had together. Art.

He shot me and irritated glare before turning back to his drawing.

"Blondie." I whispered, leaning in to peak at his drawing. It was a door. Who focuses so much…on drawing a door.

"Hm?" he grunted, carefully drawing the patterns of the wood. I raised a brow.

"Why are you drawing a door?" I asked, still whispering, my tone surprisingly gentle.

"It stands for something, brat." He chopped out, his brow furrowing.

"Oh…" I trailed off, my expression thoughtful. And then I had a thought. "So what? This is some emo drawing of a door, representing how you were closed out of your girlfriends life when she left you?" I teased, blue eyes searching his narrowed ones from across the table as he drew. He didn't look up.

"No." he said shortly, eyes narrowing visibly. I sighed, getting tired of his apathetic attitude.

"Then what?" I ground out, eyes still begging his to glance up, just once, meet mine. They didn't.

"None of you goddamn business." he snapped. I recoiled, my own eyes narrowing now.

"Fine. Be a bitch." I said, slightly offended. I turned to my sheet of blank paper and sighed. 'What the hell am I supposed to draw?' I thought, then grinned once I looked around. I decided to draw the sad excuse for a human across from me.

I immediately started the strokes of his slanted eyes- those being my strong point. I carefully draw them, not wanting to mess them up. After that, I slowly started on his brows, making sure I got the crease in them, the irritation lines and all.

I then moved onto his mouth, the small pout on his face was captivating, and I probably failed at it, but I did my best. After that, I drew the shape of his face, his hair, and ears. After that, I decided to leave the color out and began shading with different pencils. Once I was done, I admired my own work. It looked off slightly. I reached for my colored pencils and found just the right color of baby sky blue and colored in his eyes. I beamed at my artwork, proud I could manage this at all. I was never much of an artist.

"What'cha drawing, Dakota-Chan?" A happy voice cooed to her left, she looked over and grinned at the boy wearing an eye patch.

"Something. Wanna see?" She offered and he skipped to her side, eye excitingly looking over the drawing. He grinned.

"IT LOOKS JUST LIKE DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" He shrieked, causing me to flinch involuntarily at his volume level.

"What does?" Deidara asked, eyes finally leaving his drawing of the door, which looked pretty incredible, the shading nearly done and all the wood looked amazing.

"LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!" Tobi squealed, lifting up the drawing of Deidara and shoving it in the victims face. Deidara's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is _that?_" He spat, face contorted in disgust as he pointed to the drawing.

I frowned. "I drew you." I stated, tone low. He looked at me with a brow raised.

"That's me?" He asked simply, not even looking the slightest bit impressed.

"Yes it's you!" I shouted slightly, eyes flashing. This boy was _not_ criticizing my artwork, when he's sitting there drawing a _door._ A _door_ for God's sake.

"Tch. Could've fooled me." He scoffed, going back to his drawing. My eye twitched and my stomach churned.

It wouldn't have bothered me so much if I hadn't put all my effort into trying to impress him. I narrowed my eyes even more, snatched the drawing off the desk and whipped out my lighter. Don't ask why I have one. Just go with it.

I quickly set fire to the drawing, not really knowing why I felt the urge to burn it. I just did.

As soon as the burning smell wafted over to Deidara, his head snapped up and his eyes dilated while he watched the fire eat away the drawing quickly. He looked entranced.

I raised a brow as I dropped the burning scraps to the floor and scuffed out the little flame with the heel of my shoe.

His eyes met mine, mine holding a large 'WTF' question mark, his holding awe and slight sadness.

What. The. Fuck.

"Err…" I trailed off, looking at my very bright rainbow shoes, they looked pretty interesting right now. I could feel his eyes burning me head off.

"Why did you burn it?" Deidara's tone surprised me, a mix between softness and happiness, a bit of hope seeking through there as well.

I raised a brow and shrugged. "I wanted to. You said it yourself, it was hideous." I muttered, my confident attitude leaving under his gaze, making me sheepish. Damn. What the hell, man?

"I didn't say that…" He trailed off, but then grinned, "So you like fire?"

I once again raised a brow at him. "A bit, yeah." His grin widened.

"What about explosions?"

"…I guess, yeah." I said, and his grin yet again increased. It must be hurting his face by now.

"…Do you like them better than painting and drawings? Things that go 'BANG!'…or do you like things the stick around forever…?" He trailed off, looking intently at me.

I shrunk in my seat a bit and thought about it. Come to think of it, I didn't really like explosions per se, but I do enjoy things that go out with a bang, such as leaving a school in ruins.

"I think I like things that only come around shortly. Things that disappear quickly. A moment of beauty, then a silence after." I said, eyes shut gently, a smirk on my face.

I could practically feel the broad smile spread across his face. "Exactly." Was the only word to leave his mouth.

I cracked an eye and grinned at him, his smile was beautiful.

Wait, what?

No, no, no.

Not gonna happen today buddy.

I don't do this.

My grin disappeared and my eyes narrowed, I whipped my head away from him. What the hell was that? Shit.

I abruptly stood and walked from the room, the art teacher never once looked up from her face plant on the desk after she had told them they had a free draw. Maybe she had a hang over or something. I don't care, I'm out of here.

I felt a few kids eyes following my angry movements out the door. Not that I cared. I wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. Not at all.

I looked out the school window. It was pouring rain. I stared out the window for a second before walking out of the conviniently placed door which I paused to glare at. Stupid doors. I sighed once I was in the rain, just standing out on the pavement looking up at the sky and frowning. Good thing it was raining. Someone might have noticed the annoying tears that wouldn't stop forcing their way out of my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT. Now I'm angry. I had typed this whole wonderful Authors Note (Which I'm not supposed to have by the way, *snickers* don't tell anyone!) _but, _apparently I'm not supposed to stay happy, so it deleted itself (I forgot to hit the save button) and it decided to be smart! So HMPH. I'm glaring at the screen at the moment, for all of you who are giggling at my misfortune. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter- it was easy to write. Ah, the Blondie is fun. SO I'm pretty sure this is going to be a Dei/OC and Saku/Sasu. Yes. Suck it up. :P**

**Um. I'm doing the next few chapters in Sakura's POV so I can build up the Sasu/Saku relationship! Look forward to it or dread it. I dunno, do what you want. And don't worry- You'll still see sweet little Dakota!**

**And now for the reviewers-**

**EchoUchiha- Dakota is my OC. She acts like me basically- so you could say she is me in some ways.**

**jellydonut16- Thanks! And I do believe this is the next chapter! Happy? Angry? Sad? Meh. **

**My Perfect Era- Thanks! :D Glad I made your day! And you're welcome for reviewing! :P Love yah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd rather be in Narnia.**

**Chapter four: Of depression and lovesickness.**

**

* * *

**

**(****Sakura's POV.****)**

It's been two days. _Two days, _Sakura sighed. It's been two days since Sakura left the school building, only to find a very irritable Dakota leaning against her car waiting for her. Sakura didn't notice her bad mood at first, of course, but once she started talking to her, she knew.

_-:O:-_

"_Where the hell has she gotten to?" Sakura muttered, stomping out of the school building and swiftly turning her head side to side. She had already searched the whole school for her twin and simply could not find her. _

_She decided if Dakota was not at her car, she would wait fifteen minutes and if she still didn't show up then she had gotten arrested and Sakura would go bail her out. _

_But, fortunately or not, Sakura couldn't decided, Dakota had been waiting ever so impatiently while leaning on her child. _

"_Hey Dakota-Chan~!" Sakura had called, earning herself a very irritated glare and a snide remark of "took you fuckin' long enough, eh?" _

_Sakura had shrugged this off and just considered there were still a few students around, so Dakota was trying to keep up her "Dare ya' to talk to me- I must just spare you a fuckin' middle finger" attitude. _

_Sakura slid into the passenger seat and took gentle note of the fact the Dakota's face was flushed and her eyes slightly red. _

"_Dakota, have you been crying?" Sakura had asked in a playful tone. Dakota gave her a sideways glare, whilst glancing at her mirrors, making sure the coast was clear to drive. _

_Sakura was speechless. Dakota must have been irritated greatly. "…Dakota?" _

"_Just fucking drop it, Sakura." Dakota seethed, hitting the gas and punching the car out of the school lot. _

_Sakura was taken aback. Her sister had not showed her this level of hostility since…well, never._

"_Dakota, what's bothering you?" Sakura had asked, one more attempt and if failed Sakura would leave her alone. _

_Dakota didn't answer her and Sakura sighed. 'Well,' Sakura mentally supposed, 'At least she hasn't punched me in the face…yet…'_

"…_I," Dakota paused, her eyes squinting as she slowed at a red light. Sakura took note of how hard her fists were clenching the wheel, and also how she was actually driving the speed limit. "I…think I like someone…" Dakota said, almost sheepishly, but with a hard edge to her voice that said, 'I swear to God if this gets anymore Cliché I'm going to kill myself.' _

"…_Oh," Sakura had said, genuine surprise lacing her voice, "Well…who is it?" Sakura asked hesitantly, not really sure what to do. They had never actually liked one of the guys they went after._

"_I'm not sure if I actually like him…but it's that blonde guy…his name is Deidara." Dakota mumbled, her blue eyes narrowed to slits, angry at herself most likely. _

"_O-oh." Sakura had stuttered on her uncertain reply, earning a weary glance from Dakota. Their eyes locked and they both sighed in sync. They had absolutely no clue what to do._

"_Well…good luck with that…" Sakura had trailed off, Dakota glanced over again as the light turned green and she hit the gas lightly, going actually _below _the speed limit._

"_You- you're not going to help?" Dakota asked, her voice low and somewhat timid. Sakura gulped. This was possibly one of the most awkward conversations they've ever had and that's saying something since they've had _a lot _of conversations._

"_I-I really don't know…how you f-feel…I can't really help you." Sakura had spluttered out, not sure of herself at all in those moments. _

"_You could at least offer some sort of comfort…" Dakota trailed off, not to sure either._

"_I did say good luck." Sakura said, looking out the window to her right, not willing to meet her twin's disbelieving gaze. _

_The silence that engulfed them was heavy, uncomfortable and very, very awkward._

_-:O:-_

Sakura knocked twice on the door only to be answered by silence.

"Dakota, you've missed two days of school already. You can't stay in there forever!" Sakura called, only to be met with more silence. "I'm taking you car for a joyride and crashing it into the next oil filled gulf I see!"

"Hn." Came from the other side of the door. A grunt of ignorance. She didn't care. She could just buy herself a new one. Sakura's fists clenched at her sides in anger as she struggled to control her ever rising short temper.

"I'm out of here- don't kill yourself." Sakura bit our, eyes grudging and tone one of complete restraint.

A dull and distant, "Yea." Was all that came from the other side of the door. Sakura's eyes narrowed even further.

'**She could at least add the fucking 'H' on the end! LAZY BITCH, KYA~!' **Inner Sakura yelled, shaking her fist.

Sakura growled audibly as she stormed down the stairs. Her heels made a nice rhythm which Sakura maintained to calm her self.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

_CLACK. CLACK. CLACK._

**CLACK. CLACK. CLACK.**

They continued to get louder and more frustrated as Sakura began to grow tired of the ever irritating sound of heels clicking so persistently. It was far from calming her down. The only thing that could calm her raging temper was her sister. Who was the cause of her irritation. Sakura felt a bit sorry for anyone who crossed her today as she walked over to her sisters car and started it up.

Oh how she wished to maim someone.

Twenty minutes later and Sakura was still fuming, but now in different scenery. She had just pulled into her usual parking spot, not surprised to see the Akatsuki chilling around their cars. Yes, they actually started bring other cars instead of shoving themselves all in the same car. _'I suppose it got rather cramped…' _Sakura mused.

"Hey pinky." The annoying blonde called, a sneer in place. Honestly, how could Dakota like him?

"What, blonde friend of my oh so emo sister?" Sakura called over, her tone airy and distant. She really wasn't into these guys. They were annoying, rude, disgusting and slightly intimidating. Not that she was intimidated.

"Where _is _your sister, 'Haven't seen her in a couple days," the odd blue skinned man sighed.

Sakura raised a brow but said, "She's sick." in a blunt voice before turning on her heel. She was planning to, you know, walk away with no more trouble. How awkward she must have felt when her plans were cancelled.

"Oh really?" A tall figure said, well it sounded like growling since his voice was so low, as he glared down at her with captivating ringed grey eyes and many piercings on his face.

Sakura frowned. "Yes, really." She said. Remember how she wasn't intimidated. Well, she was pretty close to pissing her pants, so I'd say she's pretty intimidated.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura." He said, and her green eyes narrowed, a sneer broke out on her face.

"I _told _you, Dakota-Chan is sick. Lovesick." Sakura clarified and clacked away.

The Akatsuki stared after her with lost looks.

"What?" about half the members roared at her retreating back.

* * *

**A/N: Oh. Hello. *Perverted smile and creepy laughter.* ...Ahem. Sorry, it's a new thing me and my Imoto-Chan are doing, smiling pervertedly and laughing creepily, that is. Yeah.**

**Well, I must say I despise this chapter deeply. I mean, this is just a filler chapter! Don't worry, I'm posting another chapter tonight for your guys' New Years present. Because I'm a kind person. But still, I hate this chapter with a deep, deep, DEEP passion. I don't even care if you review saying, "Nice going, you ruined my New Years." But I will post this fifth chapter in less than an hour and a half! Because I'm typing it right after I finish with the extrememlly long and slightly pointless rant, right here. **

**Ah. No, there was no Sasu/Saku interactions. Hell, Sasuke's name wasn't even mentioned. Take that fangirls. That sexy beast is mine. *Hears angry roar of fangirls coming down the street.* HAH! Losers, I have fangirl repelant. Bring it. *Does gangsta pose***

**ANYWAYS- Now time for review responces!**

**shark-demon-luv: Thanks you! Ah. You make me smile and dare I say your name and avatar made me do that whole perverted smile and creepy laughter all over again. Feel proud! :D**

**Echo Uchiha- THANKS YOU! :3 **

**jellydonut16- AW YEA. (To lazy to type the 'h', sorreh!) And don't worry, my family often gives me those looks! Like the other night we were in the living room and watching a particularly creepy part in a horror movie and, being me, I was on fanfiction on my phone and I burst out laughing after the main character gets stabbed. My mom nearly hit me. xD Is this soon enough for you! It would have been sooner, but my siblings are computer hogs! And I'll be damned if they're relationship isin't interesting, Sasuke's and Sakura's, that is.**

**My Perfect Era- Rain is happy Era loves it, now that Rain and Era are speaking like Tobi! xP Here is the next chap-eh-tor! Sorry I was late- Damn computer hoggin' siblings. And I'm glad you love it! 'Cause I love you~! :D Wonderfun, wonderfun. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd rather be in Narnia.**

**Chapter Five: Getting to you, huh, you fuckin' little black haired prick. Yeah, that's right, I'm not really a fan girl! **

**

* * *

**

Sakura was ten minutes late, thanks to those Akatsuki bastards! She was already five minutes late, for attempts at coaxing Dakota out of her dungeon, but they only made it worse!

"Sakura…you do realize you're late…correct?" Kakashi-sensei had asked as Sakura stood at the front, inwardly twitching in annoyance at how he happens to show up on time, the only time, mind you, when she's late. On the outside she lifted her head a bit higher and grinned cheekily.

"Course I do, Kaka-sensei!" Sakura said sweetly, smiling innocently. Kakashi's visible eye crinkled, "Good. You have detention, after school, today, two thirty to three thirty." He said, looking back at his porn book.

Sakura's green eyes narrowed slightly and she let out an irritated sigh through her nose. "Alright Kaka-sensei!" she chirped. He nodded for her to take a seat.

There were several empty seats, she noticed, but on of them was beside her raven haired target, and on his other side was a brown haired boy with orange tinted eyes.

Sakura immediately chose that seat, no matter how much she hated the bastard's arrogant attitude or stoic tendencies. She wanted to break him.

She saw Sasuke let out a heavy breath, his eyes closing. She grinned. So he didn't want her around, eh? All the more fun.

"Hiya Sauce-cakes! Imagine seeing you here! Come often?" she grinned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Go away Sakura." He said flatly, cracking an eye at her.

"Aw don't be that way, Sas-cake." She said with a small little grin and an evil glint to her emerald eyes.

He didn't catch it though, good or bad, Sakura did not yet know.

"Free time, Sakura, Sasuke, Kazi, Suigetsu- all detention after school. You know when." Kakashi said, not looking up from his book.

So, I have detention with him too, eh?, Sakura grinned and chuckled.

"So Sas-cakes…" Sakura trailed off, emeralds sparkling. His onyx eyes flicked to her and narrowed.

"What?" He snapped.

"Getting to you? Huh, you fuckin' black haired prick." Sakura growled to him under her breath, his eyes snapped open wide as he stared at her, glare still in full swing, but he looked pretty shocked, "Yeah, that's right, I'm not really a fan girl!"

"Then what the hell do you want?" She asked after several awkward seconds of silence.

She leaned in slightly, "I have a proposition…" Sakura started, eyes zoning in on his, he leaned in hesitantly.

"Yeah? Well, what is it then?" He asked, glare still going.

"Well if you'd stop fuckin' glaring at me, maybe I'd be happy to tell you!" Sakura growled.

Sasuke scowled.

"…Better, I guess."

"Hn."

"Right…Well…Alright here it is, I mean-"

"Would you just spit it out!" "I'm trying but you've got that constipated look you your face and it's scaring me."

"…"

"…"

"…What did you say to me?"

"I said you have a constipate-OW! What the fuckin' hell man! You can't hit a girl!"

"I can, I did, can we please move on!"

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be, huh? You know what, no, I'm not telling you."

"…No, tell me."

"Fuck you."

"Tell me."

"Hah, go die.

"Tell me."

"Pfft, no."

"…"

"No."

"Just fucking tell me!"

"Well since you said please…"

"I didn't say please!"

"Well then!"

"THEN WHAT?"

"…I forget."

Sasuke's eye was twitching. Seriously bad. It looked like he had turrets for god's sake, but without the words.

"Dude…quit it…"

"Quit -twitch- what?"

"That…"

"What?"

"That...thing.."

"What -twitch- thing?"

"OH MY KAMI! WOULD YOU STOP TWITCHING!"

"I don't -twitch- know what you're -twitch- talking about."

"Seriously, Sasuke, that's creeping me out."

"I'm not -twitch- doing anything."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!"

Kakashi chuckled as he was watching the two shout at each other, oblivious that class had ended five minutes ago and they were strangling each other, which is why Sasuke's eye was twitching.

"Young love…" He muttered as he walked out of the room, leaving the two to their spat.

_Twenty minutes later._

"Thank you! I was getting sick of the itch." Sakura sighed happily as Sasuke reluctantly scratched her back with his pencil. God forbid the Uchiha prodigy _touch _someone.

"Hn."

"Hey where'd everyone go?" Sakura asked, finally noticing the lack of students in the room.

"Simultaneous pee session?" Sasuke offered and Sakura snorted.

"…Wanna ditch?" Sakura asked, her green eyes twinkling with mischief. Sasuke raised a brow but shrugged none the less.

"Where should we go?" Sakura asked, following Sasuke down the halls, as he strutted much like a model. Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought. She'd seen him in many famous magazines. She'd been in a few herself. Konoha _was_ the Hollywood of Japan, after all.

"The park." Sasuke said firmly.

"The…park…" I said slowly, raising a brow at his logic. Why would one nearly sixteen year old and one fifteen year old- oh forget it! "YAY!"

"…That was my ear." Sasuke sighed.

"Well sorry for damaging your beautiful ear."

"You think it's beautiful?"

"…About as beautiful as my ass."

"Oh dear god, no. No."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means, I don't want an ass hanging off the side of my head!"

"I meant it as a joke, then you should have said 'Then I guess my ear is very beautiful,' because my ass is very beautiful, therefore it makes your ear beautiful."

Sasuke gave me a long suffering look. "What the hell?"

"Don't ask. I had waffles this morning."

"What does that have to do with _anything?"_

I stopped and stared at him with serious green eyes. "Waffles have _everything _to do with _everything."_

Sasuke scoffed, "No, that would be tomatoes."

"Sorry mister, you're surly mistaken. Waffles rule all."

"Nope. Tomatoes will take over the world."

"Right. Because a small failure of a vegetable, who was to pussy, so they sent him to the fruit category is going to take over the world."

"Well at least mine isn't oddly shaped."

"…Waffles aren't oddly shaped."

"Then what are all those holes in them?"

"Those would be syrup holders."

"Tch. More like bullshit holders."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh nothing.."

"No, I heard you.."

"Then what did I say?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Then you don't know!"

"Yes I do!"

"No!"

"Yep!"

"Just shut up, Sakura."

Then they realized their position.

They had only made it outside the school before Sasuke had taken to pinning her against the wall. Her hands were resting idly on his chest. How did they not notice this?

Sasuke immediately backed off and Sakura fought off the blush the threatened to burn up her pale face.

"U-uh. Maybe we should e-er head to the park?" Sakura offered, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Sasuke nodded his head and started walking, Sakura falling in step beside him.

She was grinning.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty. I promised. Okay, so, here is Chapter Five. Mostly Sakura and Sasuke bickering! Ah, well, it's all I could think of! Expect Chapter six soon, but not today, I'm tired. Dx **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D I hope you have a happy new years and for those of you returning to school in a few days (like me) I FEEL YA MAN! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! Ah, I have to leave Sunday night for my plane trip. Stupid, stupid, stupid boarding school. D:**

**Well, bya! :D**

**S-KL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd rather be in Narnia.**

**Chapter Six: At the park with the butt of a duck, evil squirrels, ex-girlfriends, Burger King, and a new relationship. Today is a good day. **

**

* * *

**

"Here we are." Sasuke announced in a dull tone, hands in pockets, eyes sweeping the park. A squirrel was banging a nut against the ground, attempting in vain to crack the shell.

"Oh. It's…pretty." Sakura said awkwardly, her hands also in her pockets as she stared apprehensively at the squirrel. It looked pretty evil, in her opinion. Looks like he's demonstrating what he's going to do to my head if I steal his nut, Sakura thought in terror.

Sasuke was looking at a loose dog down the path, with it's owner chasing after it.

"Yeah…" He said in an anti-climatic and slightly bored manner. Sakura scowled at the back of his head, not that he noticed or cared for that matter.

Sakura was about to yell and hit him over the head; but she saw something much more entertaining.

"Swings!" She squealed like a delighted little girl and sprinted to the swings, jumping up, and failing. "Why the hell are these things so tall if they're meant for kids!"

"Because they wanted to spite you. Now let me give you a lift, pinky." Sasuke said, already picking her up by the hips and practically throwing her into the swing.

"Well, thanks, Mr. gentle." Sakura snarled, fixing herself into a comfortable position.

"You bet." He grinned as he pushed Sakura from behind. Sakura's head swiveled around and she looked at him curiously. "What?" He asked in an irritated voice as he pushed her again.

She shrugged and turned her head forward, wondering if screaming 'Faster' or 'More' would sound awkward.

"Er…Sasuke…could you…um…you know, push…um…more?" Sakura stuttered out, a light blush splashing her cheeks. Not that he would know.

"Sure." He said and pushed her again, this time harder and she went flying in the air. She squealed in delight and let "More, more, more!" fly from her mouth as she came down.

Sasuke sighed in irritation and pushed her (**A/N: This is going to sound very wrong. Ahem. There is no other way to explain it though. V.V Sorry.) **faster and harder, practically shoving her on the swing. She was flying high and yelling things at the top of her lungs, her pink hair flying around her as the swing moved back and forth. (**I am so sorry about that. .**)

Sakura sighed happily as Sasuke stopped pushing her, and she swung back and forth lazily until the swing came to a stop and she leaned on one of the chains holding the swing up.

"I used to be afraid of swings," Sakura said, smiling slightly, "My dad would always tell me to suck it up, and my mom would smack him on the head. Dakota didn't like swings at all, she thought they were boring, but she would go on them, just for me. I always thought the chains would break when I was up in the air and I would die. My dad laughed when I told him that."

Sasuke nodded mutely, probably not knowing what to say. Sakura grinned at him. "My and Dakota haven't been to the park in years, not since the last time our parents took us. We were young. Maybe ten years old last time. We got McDonalds and had a picnic." Sakura smiled fondly, eyes on her shoes.

"I used to go to the park with my brother and he would push me on the swings, then I'd go on the jungle gym and fall off, just like always. He could do it perfectly though, and I always wanted to beat him and make it across the jungle gym to make my father proud. Looking back on it now, I could almost laugh." Sasuke said, staring off into the distance.

"You want to try to beat me? I'm a jungle gym champ!" Sakura offered, grinning. He turned to look at her and nodded a bit. With that, Sakura hopped of her swing and ran towards the little playground was, a couple of little girls running around on it.

Sakura stood in front of the ten foot jungle gym set, pulling out a pair of black fingerless gloves. She rubbed her hands together and glanced at Sasuke who had this odd determined look in his eye. I laughed. He glared.

"Alright, the loser has to buy the winner lunch?" Sakura offered, hands on hips.

Sasuke nodded, "Yep."

"Okay, then. Get ready I guess." Sakura said, placing her feet a shoulder-width apart and rubbing her hands together.

"Okay…go!" She shouted and started scrambling up the jungle gym, her limbs slipping through the holes in her haste, but she got up all the same. Right after Sasuke that is.

"I didn't train four years for nothing." He said, leaning back on his elbows and looking at her out of the corner of his eye with a smirk on his face.

Sakura scowled, then yelled to the heavens, "What the hell! Does this mean all those years I was queen of the jungle gym, do they mean nothing!"

Sasuke gave her a smirk and said, "You can still be the queen, but I am the king." He said proudly.

"Does that mean…I'm _your_ queen?" Sakura raised a curious brow, smiling at him.

He immediately turned his head away and shrugged, "If you want." He said dully.

"Is this your lame way of asking me out? Now that I have to buy you lunch and all." Sakura grinned, rubbing the back of her neck in a sheepish manner.

"You mean am I asking you out…? To a date or to be my girlfriend?" He asked, still looking away.

Sakura sighed and poked his shoulder, he looked at her. "Do you want to go get lunch or what?" She asked, avoiding the questions.

"Sure." He said and began descending the jungle gym, followed by Sakura, rolling down after her foot got stuck. Sakura hit the ground with an 'OOMF.'

Sasuke walked around the jungle gym and stared down at her twitching form "Did that squirrel attack you or something?"

Sakura glanced up and around, her eyes landing the squirrel sitting atop the jungle gym. Was it laughing? It was! The little bastard was laughing at her.

"Bastard." Sakura growled, standing up and taking a lunge for it, only to have it hiss and scamper away. "Yeah, keep running bastard!" She shouted at the squirrel.

"Since when do squirrels hiss?" Sasuke asked, looking completely lost.

"Since when do squirrels trip teenage girl down a ten foot jungle gym and then laugh?" Sakura asked, pointing out the more odd point of the situation.

"Touché." Sasuke said, and Sakura grinned, but glared over her shoulder at the grinning squirrel.

"Lets go get some…Burger King." Sakura said in a dramatic tone, still glaring over her shoulder at the squirrel, who just snapped its fingers in a Z-formation and ran off. Since when do squirrels have fingers?

"…What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked, looking beyond confused.

"Who knows? Mutant squirrel?" Sakura offered, stepping ahead and marching off to the Burger King that was just across the street from the park. How convenient.

Sasuke followed, still looking lost. Sakura laughed. He's never seen a squirrel with attitude. That squirrel was either from Jersey or New York. Either is possible.

"How can I help you?" the young man asked in a dull voice, standing before the cash register looking like he was pulling his third shift. Poor guy.

"I'd like two orders of Chicken Fries, two medium normal fries, and two medium drinks please." Sakura said sweetly, offering the man a twenty.

"Twenty dollars and two cents." The man droned. Sakura scowled and dug in her pocket for two pennies. She'd left her purse in Dakota's car. She turned to Sasuke. "Do you have two pennies?"

"Yes." He answered, looking away in a bored manner.

"Can I have them?" Sakura asked, poking his arm.

"_Can _you?" He said back, looking down at her.

Sakura scowled. "Don't get smart with me. I know my manners. Just give me the pennies, and this doesn't have to be any harder than it already is."

"I believe it was you who was paying for lunch." Sasuke said with a snooty tone.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You know what-" She cut herself short and attacked Sasuke's pocket finding his wallet, she pulled out a nickel, but not before seeing a picture of Sasuke smiling…with a red headed girl, who was staring at him lovingly, while he stared at the camera. He looked happy.

Sasuke took the wallet back and stuffed it in his pocket.

Sakura mechanically put the twenty and the nickel on the counter.

The clerk put the money in the cash register and sighed.

"You can move along now." He said. Sakura slid over a big step to the waiting side of the counter.

"…" Sakura was silent, eyes on the floor. He has a girlfriend?

"…" Sasuke was silent, eyes on the ceiling. She saw.

"Your order, ma'am." A short, stocky lady said, shoving a bag into Sakura hands and shooing her away from the counter, Sasuke following after.

Sakura shoved the bag into Sasuke's hands, scowling. "I'm not hungry."

Sasuke down at her, frowning. "What wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered, but her tone said otherwise.

"…Sakura."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I can. Now what's wrong?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me, Sakura."

"No."

"God-" Sasuke started, but Sakura turned on him then, eyes ablaze and glazed with tears.

"Dammit Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, a tear making it's way down her cheek, "I thought…I thought you liked me! But you have a girlfriend! How could you…How could you just lead me on like that! You could have said, 'Hey Sakura, before you start liking me, I've got a girlfriend, so don't get attached!' or maybe 'Hey Sakura, before you fall in love with me, don't, because I'm an asshole who only cares about getting in your pants!'" Sakura yelled, more tears falling down her face, but she didn't sound like she was crying. She sounded mad.

"Who said I only wanted to get in your pants?" Sasuke asked, totally ignoring everything else.

"So what, you want to get in my shirt to? Well go ahead! Because apparently what I feel doesn't matter! Since you go ahead and lead me on with you have a girlfriend!" Sakura shouted, poking him fiercely in the chest.

He looked down and her, she looked up at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, she squeaked in surprise and backed away.

"What the Hell!" Sakura shouted, "Did we not just establish that you have a girlfriend!"

"I don't." He said firmly.

"Then what was…?"

"My ex-girlfriend, Karin. She moved last year. We just ended a long distance relationship last week. Wasn't working out." Sasuke stated, looking down at her, as he once again, filled the space between them.

"So why do you still have her picture?" Sakura asked, not yelling anymore.

"Haven't gotten around to getting rid of it," He shrugged, "I'll do it today if it makes you feel better."

Sakura smiled slightly. "Okay."

"So what does this mean?" Sasuke asked, gesturing to the two of them.

"I dunno. What do you want it to mean?" Sakura asked, taking another small step forward. Sasuke sure was tall, unlike Sakura who was rather short.

She looked up at him. "Maybe something like…" Sasuke started, and finished by pressing his lips to hers again. Sakura didn't back away that time, but froze none the less.

"And what does that mean?" Sakura whispered against his lips.

"It means," he started, lightly kissing her lips again, "That I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh." Sakura smiled slightly, "I think that can be arranged."

"You think?" Sasuke grinned at her.

"Y- OW!" Sakura yelled, clutching her head. She looked at the ground and found the threatening object. A nut.

She looked up swiftly, so see the evil little squirrel sitting on a tree branch, laugh it's _ass_ off.

"Why you little-" Sakura growled, scowling at the creature.

"C'mon Sakura, schools over. We have to go get our cars."

"Yeah." Sakura glared at the squirrel as they walked past it, heading towards the school. "Little bastard. That's its name. Little bastard."

"Nice." Sasuke smirked.

-O:O-

"Dakota." Sakura begged, "C'mon, I bought your favorite dinner and everything!"

"If I come out will you _shut up." _Dakota asked her voice irritated.

"Yes!" Sakura said happily.

"Fine." And just like that, the door swung up and Dakota stepped out, in short shorts and a tank top that was yanked up over her belly, showing off a new belly piercing.

"Since when do you have a belly piercing?" Sakura asked, raising a brow.

"Since I wanted one." Dakota answered, pulling her magenta hair back into a loose pony tail and followed Sakura down to the kitchen.

"Touchy." Sakura muttered, and Dakota glared at her.

Dakota spotted the Chinese containers and she grinned a bit. "Beef fried rice and Chinese chicken?"

Sakura nodded and Dakota started, but paused. "You did get me egg rolls?"

Sakura nodded again, "And Twinkies."

Dakota squealed in delight, then noticed the person sitting at the table. "Emo boy?"

"I prefer Sasuke." He answered.

"Ah, well. Sakura, is he you _boyfriend?" _The double meaning behind that was only heard by Sakura.

"Yes." She answered, absentmindedly making plates for Sasuke and herself.

"…Wait…he's eating my food?" Dakota asked, eyes narrowing.

"I had to pay for it." Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh, well that's fine." Dakota chirped, "Thank you!"

"Hmph."

"Wow. That was such a cool reaction. You could have said your welcome. Just wow." Dakota muttered, piling chicken and rice onto a plate.

"Your welcome." He answered.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: Helloooooo~! Well, I had a day off to do nothing, so I decided to update. Hm? Yes, Sasuke and Sakura are now 'together'...anyone think their relationship is moving to fast? I dunno, putting them together seemed...right. Ah, look at me. All...sentimental. Bah. And yes, Dakota is back! *Cheers* She's back better than ever in the form of Chinese food! Yay! I don't even know where the evil squirrel idea came about- maybe just my many bad expiriences with squirrels. They're demons, I tell ya! **

**Next few Chapters are back to Dakota's Point Of View. Excited, aren't'cha? Guess what else? THERES GOING TO BE SONGS AND LIKE PEOPLE SINGING THEM. Next chapter, that is. Yep. OH! and I'm back at school- rooming with guys again. And not even the hot kind. Two of them are fat nerds and the other is a total dick. He plays football. Dick. DICK. Yep. He has one. Dammit. Curse hormones. And he likes the same music I do... Hm... I think I have a crush on him? Dammit. **

**So here's a couple of the songs I listened to while writing this chapter.-**

**Saying Goodbye- Every Avenue.**

**Everything I ask for- The Maine. **

**All again for you- We the kings.**

**Winding down- Hit the lights. **

**Take it home- The white tie affair. **

**Yup. Just a few of my awesome playlist. And for reviewers!**

**Echo-Uchiha: Thankies! **

**jellydonut16: Thanks! Oh do you? Well so do I. I'm ashamed to say that there's a death in the near future in the story. O.O Not telling who though! I'd get shot!**

**shark-demon-luv: Heh, Well. I'm smiling again. :D So I suppose your happy? xD Oh, do you like the chapter? I'm not sure if it's good or not. O:**

**My Perfect Era: ERA-CHAN! OHAI! I'm glad you like it so far! Ah, it's fun writing. :D Hope ya stick around till the end, hm? (How do you like my Deidara impersonation, hm?) **

**Well bye!**

**S-KL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd rather be in Narnia.**

**Chapter Seven: The voice of a demon takes my breath away and I take his. Where does that leave us…?**

**(I know this is extremely late…BUT.) DISCLAIMER: HAH. I own bitches.**

"Are you going to school today, Dakota-Chan?" Sakura asked conversationally, not looking up from studying her scrambled eggs with care. She stabbed one through the middle and lifted it to her mouth.

"…" Dakota remained silent. She was brooding. She had been absent, on hiatus if you will, since Monday evening. It was now Friday morning. She picked up a greasy piece of bacon and took a slow bite, thinking while she munched on the delicious meat.

"…Well?" Sakura prodded, sounding reluctant. She didn't want Dakota to blow up. Dakota could be a real drama queen when she wanted to be. It runs in the family. Not that Sakura would admit that to herself, because in her eyes, Sakura was far from a drama queen.

"I don't know." Dakota snapped, ferociously snapping a bite of her bacon and chewing with what could only be explained as horsepower.

Sakura sighed, stabbing another piece of scrambled eggs, then lifting it to her mouth. It fell from the fork, leaving her to bite on the metal, and hiss in pain as it shocked her mouth. "Son of a-!"

Dakota snickered, muttering "Idiot…"

Sakura scowled, stabbing her fork down and cracking the plate in half. Dakota laughed further at Sakura's shocked expression. "You're such an idiot!" Dakota laughed.

"Shut up! At least I didn't hide in my room for three days because a boy was _hitting _on me!" Sakura laughed, throwing the plate away.

Dakota paused. Her eyes narrowed. She stood abruptly, threw her plate of bacon to the floor, stomped on it, then ran from the house, shouting over her shoulder, "Have fun walking to school, bitch!"

"W-wait, what!" Sakura stuttered. She heard the distinct roar of Dakota's car, she revved it twice in a matter of 'Hah! Fuck you!' and then pulled out of the driveway with a screech, and drove off leaving a floundering Sakura to pick up her greasy mess.

Dakota arrived at school on time, frowning, and very much irritated to the "Akatsuki" standing next to their "pimp mobile" as soon as she arrived.

"Aye! It's sexy!" The red-head, Sasori, Dakota corrected, whooped.

All the heads turned, all the heads grinned, all the heads yelled.

Dakota scowled. She usually enjoyed the attention of males, it gave her a nice confidence boost. She also enjoyed watching them cry at her feet. They were far from crying at the moment. Which made her irate.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sexy, I'm here, get on with your fucking lives." Dakota growled, slinging her bag over her shoulder in a very tomboyish way, and attempted to walk away.

Her plans were changed when, just like her sister the day before, was stopped by a tall figure grinning down at her. "Not so fast, beautiful. We haven't seen you in three whole days! Why don't you hang out with us for a little while?"

Dakota sneered up at him, "Because," She started in a snide tone, "I don't feel like it. Ask me why I fucking dare you. Just let me go get my fucking pop tart, and maybe this won't have to be harder than it already is."

The large fellow only chuckled in a low manner. "We've already got your pop tart, cupcake." He said, then caught a flying pop tart that was thrown by someone behind Dakota.

She glared. "Listen, wonder boy, I just want some space," She said, her voice dark, now she was face-to-chest with him. She looked up into his ringed eyes with her own electric blue ones. "Either you let me be, or I just might have to kick your ass."

Again, the gent grinned and chuckled. "You really think you could beat my ass? I think you've got it all wrong, darling. I think I could just about kick your ass of the stage, down the street and around the corner."

"And once we get to that corner, I'll shove you down a sewage drain, drown you, take you to a taxidermists and then use you for a throw rug!" Dakota sneered, she was clearly "all up in his face" right now, but boy, if she had a nickel for all she cared, she'd be in the negative hundreds.

"Some big threats from such a small girl." He chuckled.

"'Least I'm not the one threatening a girl. Oh wait- I AM!" Dakota sneered, her blue eyes nearing slits now.

He put a hand to his chest and feigned hurt, "Oh, my poor ego, that really hurt." His face turned serious. "Now eat the fucking pop tart and sit down." He shoved the pop tart in Dakota's face.

She sighed exasperatedly and snatched it, leaning against the door of her car and ripping open the packet. She broke one in half, shoving one side in her mouth. She chewed, swallowed. Then glared at the fellows that were now staring at her intently. "What?" She snapped, almost self conscious.

"Please tell me you did not just place half of a pop tart in your mouth?" A black haired boy, named Itachi if I remember correctly, queried.

"Did you see me do it?" I asked with the voice one would you with a six year old.

He nodded once. "Then _yes I did!_" Dakota snapped viciously, shoving the other half in and chewing like a rabid dog. She used horsepower again.

Deidara looked repulsed, "Ew. It got in my hair." He complained, shaking his hair furiously, earning a very sexy look.

"Oh bwo hwo!" Dakota mocked, crumbs falling from her mouth.

"That is utterly disgusting." came the gravely voice of Kakuzu sitting in the backseat.

"You know what?" Dakota growled, swallowing the rest of her pop tart, "Your mom."

Just about all of them froze and glared at her hard. She blinked. I swear to god, she thought to herself, I'm going to get whiplash with the way these guys change moods.

"Would you like to re-phrase that sentence?" Itachi deadpanned.

I shook my head twice, quite childishly I might add, "No, why would I?"

"All of our parents are dead."

Oh shit.

That was the only thing that came to Dakota's mind. At all.

"Oh…Oh shit. I'm sorry." Dakota frowned, she knew that side of the grass to.

"Yeah." They all said in unison, all deadpanning. She would have normally pointed out how totally creepy that was- but considering the situation, it was best to leave that in the dust.

"I…I really-" Dakota started, but was cut off.

"DAKOTA ULAY HARUNO!" Was what Sakura uttered, she was painting, her hair was a wreck and her clothes were sticking to her. She had her finger pointed at Dakota from across the parking lot, her other hand on her knee as she tried to catch her breath.

"…Oh for the love of fucking g-" Dakota was cut off again.

"It's Jashin." The silver haired boy, Hidan, whom she had continuously kicked in the genitals three days previous, correct without looking at her.

"Thanks." Was Dakota's well thought out and heartfelt reply.

"DAKOTA! WHAT THE FUCK! YOU JUST- JUST LEAVE ME AT HOME TO WALK TO SCHOOL! WHAT THE HELL? WHAT KIND OF SISTER ARE YOU? OH RIGHT! THE LOVESTRUCK KIND! I SAY ONE BAD THING ABOUT YOU LOCKING YOURSELF IN YOUR ROOM BECAUSE YOU SCARED OF LOVE AND YOU FUCKING DITCH ME SO I CAN RUN TO SCHOOL!" Sakura ranted, hollering all the way across the parking lot, much to Dakota's mortification.

"…" Dakota's silence was enough to piss Sakura off to the point that no words could help. She just flipped her the bird in an exasperated motion and stormed off, most likely to find her lover boy.

Dakota slowly turned back to the boys who were giving her pointed looks. She sighed and looked away, with no intentions of letting them in on her secret.

"Dakota. Who do you love?" Was the slow question that came from none other than Deidara himself. Dakota flinched. "No one." She said, walking off, and this time it was to late to stop her. She was already in the building.

Pein ran a hand through his tousled orange hair and sighed, "Dammit."

-O:O-

Dakota sighed as she plopped down in her last hour of the day. Monday through Thursday her last elective was Art class, but on Friday they had Musical Performances. It was basically a class for all those bands or singers that wanted to be promoted and needed some type of publicity.

Dakota was looking forward to this class, mostly because she loved her music. Her guitar was her baby, and her vocals could knock some off their feet.

As students started to fill in, she began dreading the class though, as she realized Sakura and Sasuke were both here, along with most of the Akatsuki, minus Zetsu, that orange masked guy and Kakuzu.

Everyone had a seat with their name on it. The seating chart went like this.

Front of room. Door.

Choji-Sakura-Achiki-Liza

Sasuke-Shikamaru-Lee-Chiu

Lina-Arizu-Lenri-Ami

Pein-Kisame-Ayah-Hidan

Deidara-Dakota-Sasori-Itachi

Stage/Back of room.

Dakota mentally cringed when she realized the Akatsuki was surrounding her. Coincidence? Looks like a really terrible one.

"Looks like we're seat buddies, sexy." Sasori grinned, sitting down to Dakota's left. "Yup." She stated back, staring at the stage that had guitars, a piano, a few basses, a drum set and a key board just sitting there.

"Look who's being anti-climatic now, hm." Deidara chuckled, sitting down to her right.

"…" Dakota said nothing to this, she saw no reason to. And she really didn't want to blush and squeak.

"Nice response." He mumbled. Dakota smirked lightly, but still said nothing.

"Alright class!" A woman entered to room, her crimson eyes dangerous yet sweet. "It's about time we begin. First off we will be doing solos! We won't go through everyone today, but theirs always next week!" She chirped, Dakota automatically liked this teacher.

"Alright, first off, Deidara!" She called, smiling at him expectantly. He sighed and stood, swaggering to the stage and grabbing himself a guitar.

"I'm going to need my band, hm." He stated, looking at the teacher, who had just stated her name was Kurenai.

"Alright, fine. But your singing and playing the guitar." She bartered.

"'S the only way." He grinned. He smiled back and motioned for whomever was joining him to get a move on.

Sasori and Pein stood up, also swaggering up to the stage like they were "all that and a bag of chips" as they say.

Pein grabbed a bass, while Sasori took his place at the drums.

"Kisame, you want to play backup?" Deidara asked, turning to his blue friend, who nodded and stood up, but he didn't swagger, no, he "leaned wit it."

"Alright." Deidara started as soon as Kisame had a bass and took his place behind a second mic. "This is a song I found on YouTube, and it reminded me of someone. So…enjoy I guess." Deidara smiled that enthralling smile and Dakota sighed.

"_Wake up, you're a drama queen. _

_Carry on like your supposed to be, _

_Get away, hurry up, come on, _

_Get away._

_How long have you been in your bedroom? _

_It's been three days straight with your sheets and your pillows._

_The clock on the walls a reminder, of my father, and all his integrity._

_I know that I shouldn't let it get to me, but it does, and who am I kidding?_

_A dead end job and a lack of family, this town really gets to me. _

_Wake up, you're a drama queen, carry on like your supposed to be._

_Get away, hurry up, come on, get away- gotta get up and go._

_Break out from the drama scene, stick around and you'll bury me._

_Get away, hurry up, come on._

_This is becoming a catastrophe. _

_I've made up mind, took time to think of everything I ought to do._

_It may be hard, but I'm trying to comprehend, where I quit and where I should begin. _

_I know that I shouldn't let it get to me, but it does, and who am I kidding? _

_A dead end job and a lack of family, this town really gets to me._

_Wake up, you're a drama queen, carry on like your supposed to be._

_Get away, hurry up, come on, get away- gotta get up and go._

_Break out from the drama scene, stick and around and you'll bury me._

_Get away, hurry up come on._

_This is becoming a catastrophe._

**This is becoming a catastrophe. **

_You're a fake, _

_A product of the world,_

_You're an average mistake, _

_So come and remain._

_I made up my mind, took time to think of everything I ought to do. _

_It may be hard but I'll try to comprehend, It may be hard. _

_I know that I shouldn't let it get to me, but it does, and who am I kidding?_

_Wake up, you're a drama queen, carry on like your supposed to be. _

_Get away, hurry up, come one, get away- gotta get up and go._

_Break out from the drama scene, stick around and it'll bury me._

_Get away, hurry up, come on._

_This is becoming a catastrophe._

**You're a fake,**

**A product of the world. **

**An average mistake, **

**So commonly made…"**

Oh my god, Dakota thought with wide eyes, He's got the voice an angel…but he's a demon. So he's got the voice of a demon. And I love it.

"Very nice boys, just what I expected" The teacher cheered. Wait- this was average? Oh god. "Next…is Dakota!"

Well, snap.

Dakota stood slowly and walked the few steps to the stage. Once there, she said into the mic, "Um. I need someone who can play piano."

Itachi stood and so did Sakura. Sakura's head snapped over to Itachi and she narrowed her eyes.

"Itachi. We're trying to meet new people here as well." The teacher said, smiling.

Itachi nodded and swaggered his way to the stage. Do they all have swag?

"Alright," Dakota mumbled very quietly to Itachi once he was sitting at the piano, "We're playing Forgiven by Within Temptation." She muttered, placing the notes in front of him. He nodded once, she nodded back. Then she took her place at the microphone and waited.

Itachi then began playing the piano perfectly, not missing a note.

"_Couldn't save you from the start,_

_Love you so it hurts my soul._

_Can you forgive me for trying again?_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath,_

_All the time has passed you by._

_Woo, for so long, _

_I've tried to shield you from the world,_

_Woo, you couldn't face the freedom on your own._

_Here I am,_

_Left in silence._

_You gave up the fight,_

_You left me behind._

_All that's done is forgiven._

_You'll always be mine, _

_I know deep inside._

_All that's done is forgiven._

…

_Watched the clouds drifting away,_

_Still the sun can't warm my face._

_I know it was destined to go wrong,_

_You were looking for the great escape,_

_To chase your demons away._

_Woo, for so long, _

_I've tried to shield you from the world,_

_Woo, you couldn't face the freedom on your own._

_Here I am, _

_Left in silence. _

_You gave up the fight, _

_You left me behind._

_All that's done is forgiven._

_You'll always be mine,_

_I know deep inside._

_All that's done is forgiven._

…

_I've been so lost,_

_Since you've gone._

_Why not me before you? _

_Why did fate deceive me? _

_Everything turned out so wrong!_

_Why did you leave me in silence? _

_You gave up the fight, _

_You left me behind._

_All that's done is forgiven._

_You'll always be mine, _

_I know deep inside._

_All that's done is forgiven._

Dakota let out a deep breath, and grabbed a warm water bottle off of the counter. She took a gulp, then let out another breath.

"…So. How'd I do?" She asked the teacher.

"Amazing." The teacher said airily.

Dakota grinned, then turned to Itachi. "Oh my dog! That was amazing!" Dakota hugged him. He responded in the usual way, clapping her on the back once in an awkward manner.

"Yes, I know." He said, a little bit of a twinkle in his black eyes.

_**Ding Ding.**_

"Alright kids, meet here next Friday and we'll continue." The teacher smiled.

Everyone either nodded or ran from the classroom, it was the last hour of the day after all.

"Hey, Sexy!" Sasori cheered, Dakota turned to look at him, "That was pretty good, maybe you should replace Deidara, he sucks."

Deidara was standing behind him, glaring, "Hell no. My band."

Dakota grinned, "Well in that case…bye." She waved and strutted out, heading to her car.

Sasori turned to Deidara, "It's always good to have a female member in your band. And she's good. Don't be so stubborn, brat." Sasori growled.

"She's a bitch. We can mess with her all the time, but the day I let her in my band is the day my hair turns green." Deidara snarled right back.

"That can be arranged." Sasori said, turning and walking out to his car, "Just think about it, kid, and…try being nicer. Maybe she won't think about maiming you _every _day." He joked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm leaving, hm." Deidara grumbled and sat on his shiny red 2011 Ducati 848 EVO. He revved it up and sped off, Sasori going the opposite way in his sleek black Porsche.

Deidara would never admit to anyone, not even himself, that he thought Dakota was infact amazing.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I like this chapter...I guess it depends on, oh I dunno, _REVIEWS. _Yes, believe it or not, I am a review whore and I do enjoy them (A bit to much if you ask me). But anyways, I'm thinking about making Thursdays my update days, what do you guys think? And if I'm not in trouble or to lazy to update on weekends, that too. **

**But anyways, I UPDATED! HALLELUJAH! So who missed me in my incredibly long (one week) absence? I've been drowned in homework, and hung out to dry by hormones. Man, being a teenage girl and rooming with a hot guy, really, really sucks. But it's also incredibly interesting. I'll have to write a story on this one. xD**

**The songs (if anyone cares) were "Catastrophe" by "Forever the Sickest Kids" and "Forgiven" by "Within Temptation." Anyone listen to these songs/bands? Yes, No, Jesus Christ whats wrong with me?**

**Anyways. Review reply time! Oh yeah!**

**Echo Uchiha: AW YEAH. Thank you!**

**My Perfect Era: I think I'm falling for Deidara myself. If I haven't already. xP I made the little squirrel (Little bastard.) so annoying because I hate squirrels. Hate 'em! I've had many, many bad expiriences with squirrels from the time I was two until now. They're just out to get me. Dx Simple and descriptive you say? Well, I try. (Failing at being modest.) SO. Do you like-a the chapter? Mm? **

**jellydonut16: Nopers! The Akatsuki will live on! And yes, I just realised how much of a big deal she made out of that. Jeeze, I must have been in an emotional mood. Yikes. And just one thing, Squirrels are Satan's kids! I swear! Dx**

**And now that this (nearly) finely written chapter is done, I give it to you wonderful people!**

**With the best intentions, and most deffinetly love,**

**S-KL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd rather be in Narnia.**

**Chapter Eight: What blondes do for fun.**

**Disclaimer: Ah, shit, I'm so drunk I don't even know Mrashi Kirshinoto's real name. (A/N: ABSOLUTLY NO DISRESPECT TO MR. MASHASHI KISHIMOTO. NONE AT ALL. BUT SRSLY DUDE IT WOULD BE MUCH BETTER IF IT WERE LIKE SOME OF THESE FANFICTIONS. JS.)**

_Deidara's POV._

_

* * *

_

"Oh Deidara." The girl moaned underneath him. He grinned at her.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Her brown eyes closed in pleasure.

She shouted, "DEIDARA!" and then trailed off in a long (cow-like) moan.

"That's better. Now get your clothes and get out of my house." He ordered, getting off (and out) of her and walking towards his bathroom. He needed a shower.

She looked after him with a stunned face, "B-but…Deidara…I tho-" She was cut off.

"Are you still here?" He asked from the bathroom doorway, a disbelieving look on his face. He looked pointedly at the door, then back to her.

"But y-you…y-you said you loved m-me." Tears started to build up in her attractive brown eyes.

"No. I said I love your eyes. That's just about it. Now get off my bed, get your clothes and go." He ordered rather harshly. She wailed.

"DEIDARA!" She yelled, but not in pleasure, but in supposed heartbreak.

**"**Get. Out. Now." He said, eyes flashing. She shrunk in fear, then making the best choice, grabbed her clothes, slipping them on as fast as she could (shirt inside-out and pants backwards) making a dash for the door, wailing the whole time, tears streaming down her face.

They always wailed. It gave him a headache. He hadn't seen a "pretty crier" in a while. Not since…

'Not now Deidara,' He told himself, slamming his bathroom door a bit to loud, 'just take a shower and you'll be fine.'

Once the water was running, he stepped in and sighed at the warm temperature. He ran his fingers through his knotted blonde hair, trying in vain to get rid of his sex-hair before shampooing. Something caught his eye.

He looked over at the object, realizing it was his shampoo bottle, the clear bottle showing the deep dark blue soap that smelt of rain, and was reminded of a certain magenta haired brat.

"In my band, huh…" He muttered, staring intently at the bottle. He remained that way for several minutes, standing under the warm water and gazing at the shampoo bottle. Just imagine what a passer-buyer might think. Not that there would be once in his bathroom for god's sake. Not that fan girls and paparazzi haven't infiltrated his bathroom before. He recalled that he was only thirteen and had flicked the camera's off, in his pissy-bitchy-puberty undergoing- linkin park listening-stage. Not that he still didn't listen to Linkin Park. Who wouldn't? Good band.

He sighed. Now he wanted to listen to Linkin Park. Then he realized he had zoned out and his hair was tangle free. He snatched the shampoo up, squeezing a generous amount onto his hand, then carefully lathering it in his precious locks.

Once done, he waited thirty seconds, then put his head back under the shower spray, rinsing his hair.

Once done with that, he applied conditioner in the same manner, then washed himself with a bar of soap and washcloth…he liked soft skin.

After his shower he spent about an hour blow drying his hair and straightening it, even though it was perfectly straight. He put it up in the usual due, half pony tail with bangs. He brushed his teeth, afterwards, he grinned and gave the usual, "hey hot stuff," to himself.

He dressed in a black T-shirt and grey skinny jeans, throwing on some converse and practically prancing out of his room. He had a thought.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he was on his motorcycle and on the phone with his arch rival's little brother. And he was grinning. What a shock.

"14859 Charlotte Street, hm? Cool. Talk to you later, then, Mini Uchiha."

"Fuck you." Was the hateful reply he got. Deidara hung up the phone.

"Tch. Hater, much?" He rolled his eyes. He was currently on his way to a certain someone's house to have a bit of fun.

"Lousie street…Carmelle street…FU street…oh wait that's a kid with a sign…how the hell did I mistake him for a street sign? Well he is pretty skinny…OH SHIT! I passed the street." He muttered.

Deidara grinned as he did a U-turn in the street, cutting off many old women, blind bitches, and soccer moms in mini vans. They honked in unison, once. He stared at them weirdly as he drove off. How the hell did they plan that…telecommunication? Were they…aliens…?

Just as he thought that, the cars all turned down the street he was speeding down (Charlotte.). His eyes widened. They were aliens. And they wanted him. Well who didn't? But still. Aliens. Shit.

He drove faster, barely managing to see the address of the house he was looking for and when he did, he sped his motorcycle right into the open garage, scaring the life out of Dakota, who had her hair in a pony tail, a black bandana on her head, and was inspecting her cars engine.

"What the f-" She started, but he cut her off with his nonsense yelling's.

"Aliens! Close the motherfucking garage door! Aliens are after my good looks and body. And my hair, they want that too!" He shouted. Dakota screamed, being the gullible person she was.

"Get out! Get out then!" She yelled at him, trying to push his motorcycle, which he was still sitting on, out of the garage. He planted his feet.

"No way! I refuse to be alien food." Right when he finished that sentence, a long line of angry old ladies and soccer moms went speeding down the street, not casting her house a glance.

"That was them!" Deidara whisper shouted, looking frightened.

Dakota nodded solemnly and tip toed over to the garage door button. She pressed it once, and the garage door slid down slowly and noisily. Deidara cringed at the sound of shrieking metal, but Dakota just wiped her black grease coved hands on a garage towel and gave him an unsure look, like she didn't know what to do with him, she obviously couldn't let him out, because of those damned aliens. But she couldn't have him here. Not with her brother. He was visiting and was currently lecturing Sakura about skipping class, when she never did and didn't plan on it either.

"What?" He asked, still looking frightened, "Something on my face? There's grease on yours." He pointed out, not mentioning that it made her look sexy. She rolled her eyes and attempted to wipe it off, only succeeding in smudging it, and getting more on her nose.

He laughed at her appearance, but it was a nervous laugh. She was wearing jeans shorts and a bikini top. For whatever reason. Maybe she knew he was coming. But either way, she looked good, and his self control was definitely being put to the test at the moment.

"Okay, I know I've got something on my face, but that gives you know excuse to stare at my boobs!" She yelled, her face turning pink from either embarrassment or anger, he didn't know which. And it fitted her…a little to well.

"Maybe they just looked good and I wanted to stare. I don't need an excuse." He laughed. She narrowed her eyes, seeing all his fear was gone. "Yeah." Was all she replied, going back to inspecting her car. Then it hit him, "Do you even know what your doing?" He asked skeptically. She glared at him.

"Yes I do, you sexist whore." She replied, grabbing a random wrench and twirling a knob until it was tight.

"You know about cars?" He asked again, the skeptic tone in his voice only rising.

"Yeah. 'Brother taught me. Used to be real close." She muttered absently, pulling a cord off the counter behind her and wrapping it around something carefully.

"What happened?" He asked, wanting to know more about the girl.

Her blue eyes froze, along with her careful movements. She slowly finished what she was doing. She withdrew her hands when she was done and wiped them on the same towel she had used earlier.

"My parents died."

He blinked. Her parents died? Both of them? She was alone? Those questions, and ones similar to them, filled his mind. His eyes softened. He'd heard lots of kids like this, but it had never affected him life this. He felt genuinely sorry. And like he wanted to cry, but his male pride would not allow that.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Her blue eyes flashed up to his and, much to his surprise, looked rather angry.

"No you're not. They always say that. Just don't." She growled.

He frowned. "My mom died when I was ten. I was just old enough to form a good bond with her. She had had cancer since I was three, but she made it through. Things took a bad turn one day and it all went downhill from there." He muttered. He had never really discussed his mother's death with anyone besides his therapist, who he had acquired when he was fourteen, when one of his maids found a suicide note.

It was new to him to say the least.

"…Oh." Was her soft answer, "My parents were both killed while us kids were in school. They were both part of a mafia. They apparently took money from them to help buy stuff for the family. They didn't like it and assassinated them. It's hard to believe things like that happen nowadays. It makes me sick." Dakota mumbled, her blue eyes closed.

Deidara gazed at her with calm, sympathetic eyes. He was considering whether or not to hug her. He felt he wanted, or rather needed to, but his pride was getting in the way. He decided, mind over matter, and walked to her, engulfing her in a gentle hug, sharing warmth and space.

She didn't push him away. She didn't say anything about her personal bubble, she didn't say anything at all. She just squeezed him once and sighed, a tear sliding down her cheek. He hugged her closer and she sniffled. What she didn't know was that Deidara's eyes were nearly watering over as well, but he was fighting it with all his might.

And then the door to the house opened. "Hey Dakota-" A masculine voice called, then paused. "Oh. Didn't know you had company. Lunch is ready."

She nodded in Deidara's arms and he slowly let go of her, not really remembering what came over him.

She wiped her face and turned to her brother, giving a half-hearted smile.

"Something the matter?" He drawled. She shook her head.

"No, brother, I'll be in for lunch in just one moment." She replied in a formal tone.

He nodded once and turned, shutting the door behind him. There was an awkward silence.

"…Well…Do you want lunch?" Dakota asked. She thought it would be rude to send him packing after crying all over him. Not that she cared, but she was human.

"I'm not so sure…" He said unevenly, shifting his eyes from place to place, anywhere but her blue orbs. He was definitely feeling the weight of the silence.

"Oh come on…it's BLT's!" She yipped.

"Well when you put it that way…" He laughed, she gave him a wild grin, and grabbed his hand like a child would her mother, pulling him to the door.

He grinned after her and allowed himself to be yanked, even if she was slowly but surly damaging his muscle.

Once they were through the door, the were two flights of stairs, one going down, and one going up. The one going down was to his right, and the one going up was straightforward.

She started pulling him forward, so of course he asked, "What's down there?"

"Cellar." She answered, still tugging his arm up the stairs.

"Your ass is in my face." He said blandly, ignoring the situation completely.

"Your face is in my ass." She retorted. He snickered and she glared.

"I didn't mean it like that, you perv."

"Sure." was his only reply.

* * *

**A/N: I think FF hates me. It took me a total of twenty minutes just to get the darn "bold" and "italics" to work proporly. And lemme tell ya, I am fuming! :L**

**But, onto bigger (oo la la) and better things...Hi. How's life treatin' ya? Good? Bad? Ah. Well you see, it's Thursday! Huzzah~! And guess what...I didn't update last week! D: NO~! I have my reasons. Like watching an all day-all night House marathon? Oh yes. And guess what? I didn't sleep a wink until it was over. I was like a vampire. And I've gotten my witty 'tude back! THANK YOU MR. GREGORY HOUSE! 3 I love that man. **

**Anyways. Chapter. Good? Bad? ASHMAZING? (Such as ASH from Pokemon and stuff?) **

**I don't like this chapter because it's got sadness. **

**HUGS, KISSES AND STORY RECOMENDATIONS FOR ANY AND ALL WHO REVIEW! **

**I've already got a couple for ya!**

**Konoha Acedemy: Opposites Attract by jellydonut16 (I got yo back gurlllll! xD) **

**Reaching you by My Perfect Era (Ohai. How's life?) **

**Forgotten love by Kate Uchiha (:DDD Hi.) **

**Read it up. No review reply's. Me be lazzzzyyyy. D: **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd rather be in Narnia**

**Chapter Nine: BLT's for the egotistical blonde! UN? **

**Disclaimer: Alright, I admit, I don't own NARUTO! (I'm only saying this so I don't get sued. This is the only time I will ever, ever, _ever_ say I don't own, because I'd be destroying my dreams, ego, and soul. Okay? We all clear? Good. Now read before I shoot you all in the foot.)**

**

* * *

**

"My name is Deidara, un." Deidara said, shaking Kai's hand firmly. Kai glared at him.

"Kai. Kai Haruno." He said, his voice calm and sophisticated. Deidara already hated him. He sounded just like that bastard Uchiha.

Dakota beamed at her brother, Sakura was glancing back and forth between the boys glares and holding in an amused chuckle. Kai was so harsh.

"Nice to meet you, Kai-san, un." Deidara tried, grinning slightly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Likewise, Deidara-san." Kai nodded.

_Man, what is up with his accent?, _Kai thought, _Or is it a speech impediment? Maybe he bleached his hair a lot._

"So," Dakota started, "BLT's?" She asked, trying to ease the mood. Kai nodded once.

"I didn't know you had…_company_…Dakota, so I guess I have to make another." Kai said, looking blankly at his younger sister. She nodded.

"Okay." She said quietly, scampering to the table that was situated in the kitchen. She sat on her seat and promptly shoved a bite of her delicious sandwich into her trap. Deidara gave her a look. "What?" She demanded, mouth full of food.

Kai shot her a glare and she swallowed without chewing.

"Ow…" she muttered, subconsciously rubbing her neck.

"So you don't even wait for me to get my sandwich before you pig out, hm? That is very disrespectful, un." He said, crossing his arms and sitting down next to her.

She gave him an evil smirk that both set his loins on fire and made him want to slap her.

So, naturally, he flicked her forehead, which made her shove a piece of bacon down his throat, not that he protested much. He caught her finger in his mouth and sucked it a bit, before he spit it out with a disgusted face.

"What the hell?" She yelped, wiping her finger on his black T-shirt.

"Ugh. You taste like food, un." He uttered loudly, earning an irritated glare from Kai and an amused look from Sakura.

"Is that bad?" She asked, cautiously.

"Hell no, un. It's delicious, un." He replied, yakking from the taste.

"Then why are you…erm…disgusted?" She asked, frowning in confusion.

"Because it came off of _you, _un." He answered, wrinkling his nose.

"But I'm tastilicious." Dakota pouted, totally serious. Deidara snorted, then started laughing in hysterics, Sakura following shortly after. After about a minute of watching Deidara laugh, Dakota was rolling on the floor with hysterics.

"Un, un, un, un, un, yeah." Deidara laughed. He said "un" every single time he let out a chuckle. It was just to much!

Kai had a vein bulging on his head as he turned and slammed a perfect-looking BLT in front of Deidara, saying, "A BLT for the egotistical blonde! UN?" He shouted, face beet red and irritated. It only made the three laugh harder, tears now streaking down Dakota face as she struggled to get back in her chair, only succeeding in falling backwards like a lady bug or turtle on her back.

Then she stuck her arms and legs in the air and began waving them around wildly in her laughing fit. At this, Kai finally broke and shouted, "What is wrong with kids these days!" And started pulling his hair out.

Then they just couldn't take any more and all fell to the ground (including Kai) and laughed their asses off, banging their fists on the ground in unison and laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

Ten minutes later, Dakota and Deidara were lying next to each other on the ground, stomachs to the sky, wiping away tears.

"A-and the end of the Titanic, there was enough room f-for Jack, but that b-bitch wouldn't let him on and he f-froze to death." Kai shouted, tears rolling down his exasperated face, "And she had the audacity to tell him to hang on! The selfish bitch just wanted to see him die, I knew it!"

" I feel you man, un." Deidara said, running a hand through his hair, "That movie was rough. I was on the edge of my seat and bawling my eyes out."

Dakota and Sakura stared at him with a big "WTF" in their eyes. His own eyes widened, "That never leaves this room."

"That goes for me too." Kai said, wiping at the tears, "But you know what other movie really got me going? Up! I was so crying when the cranky bastards wife died. Oh, here I go crying again, Sorry, I'm just so emotional about these types of movies." He said, laughing slightly and wiping at the tears.

Deidara reached up and grabbed his BLT, taking a large bite and sighing happily.

Kai looked at him with wide eyes. "DEIDARA!"

"WHAT?""I put h-"

"H-H-HOT!" Deidara shouted, fanning his mouth, even though it did no good.

"…I put hot sauce on it."

"You…I thought…Get out of my house." Deidara ordered, pointing to the door.

"But this is Dakota's house…" He said, glaring at the door.

"Are you hard of hearing? I said, _get out." _Kai frowned but sulked out the door anyways, got in his car and drove away.

Dakota blinked, "Did you just kick my brother out of my house?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe I did." Deidara smiled, finishing his sandwich and stretched. "Well it's only Saturday…so I have decided I will be staying the night here." He announced, placing his plate in the sink and looking around, "Cozy."

Sakura shrugged, "I'm going to Ino's. See you losers later." She called, grabbed Dakota's car keys, and retreated. Minutes later, Dakota's baby purred into life and squealed down the street.

"That bitch abandoned me in my time of need." Dakota muttered, then turned to see Deidara somehow trapped between the fridge and the stove and whining for help.

"Well this should be fun."

* * *

**A/N: HI THERE! Thought I wasn't going to update again, hm? Well you're wrong! I was just casually lying in my bed, reading Srumdidileeumptious by BitterSweetCrimson (AGAIN. OMG. IT'S MY SECOND TIME NOW. I FEEL LIKE A CREEPER.) when I suddenly thought, "Wait a darn tootin' second. It ain't bein Thursday yet has it?" Then I looked at my ever trusty clock, and there you have it- IT WAS THURSDAY! 6:23 PM! So I was like- OH SHXT! I gotta go put something up, or I might just go into cardiac arresst (for the simple reason that FF is the only thing keeping my underused heart beating.) And by the way. I'M SINGLE. Not that I wasn't before, but I'm hoping a certain hot roomate of mine might secretly be enjoying my Fics and chuckling at my puns. Now there's an idea for a story, ne? **

**Anyways, I actually planned on this chapter being much longer, but you know me. Procrastination leads to death. So I hoped you liked it? I'm not to fond of it, but I'll make the next chapter better, because, hello, it's Dakota and Deidara having a coed sleep over...ALONE? OH JESUS. OH BABY. OH YES- I mean, ahem. Popcorn. Movies. Sleep. (:D) **

**Once I finish this story I do plan on going back and editing, because god forbid I make, literally, THOUSANDS of mistakes. I find myself impossible. **

**And guess what? ...I've got some stuff to share with you...**

**Some...new stuff...**

**Wanna hear? I knew you did!**

**So me and my two bestfriends are insane, as we should be. I mean, C'mon. But anyways, so we we were thinking and now I'm doing a couple of collaborations with them. One happens to be a Sasu/Saku fic, which is being pimp rolled and modified and just god damned perfect by me. I adore it. It's brilliant. :D **

**Second one: Ever seen one o' them '101 things to do at WAL-MART' lists? Ah, well, I've discovered them just recently. And you know what I'm gonna do with it? NARUTIZE IT BITCH! Oh yeah, Naruto cast in WAL-MART, bitch! What now! I'll give you a sneak peak on the next chapter.**

**Third one: Well this one came to me and my blonde friend (SmexiShinobi13) during First Hour today, when we were talking about her former position as a girlscout-er person. We had this idea that some of the Naruto cast should be Girlscouts and Boyscouts and go out on a tribal meeting for like six weeks in the forest. We haven't really talked about it, but the idea is still there. I like it. Even though I'd like to punch a few of those boyscouts lights out for staring at my boobs. Vulgar idiots. D:**

**Fourth one: I came up with this one on my own during the wee hours of the morning, as I was having my daily struggle to get up for school. I'm not even kidding you, it takes me a full hour of lying in bed to even sit up and do my hair, man. That's just unnatural. But anyways. I was thinking about something my friend said to me. That Gaara belonged in a mental hospital (WHICH HE DOES). Well, I had a dream that Sakura and Gaara had an arranged marriage and were forced upon each other, then my mind took me down the road of "life" where no girl my age should have her mind wandering in her dream, but let's say I've gotten creative ideas. I'm still...plotting, for lack of better word, and stuff, but I am enjoying the thought.**

**That's all. Oh, by the way...THIS WAS THE LONGEST AUTHOR'S NOTE EVAAAARRRRR! God, don't kill me. I'm just so excited to share my news. Don't crush my dreams. Please.**

**Review Replys:**

**jellydonut16: ****Hi. You're so welcome! :D Deidara was a jerk, I'm trying to show that Deidara's not really a nice guy to the general public. Most people seem to believe he's a nice guy, but he's nawt! D: I think I answered a couple of your questions up there in the story, and Deidara's father is alive, but you'll have to wait a while for his appearance. **

**My Perfect Era(Anonomys version 2.0): ****Kyaaa! You did? HMMM. That's makes me sparkle. Like, no seriously, I'm sparkling like a darn vampire! :D Anyways, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GURRRL. Your reviews are so sweet, and I'm just like "AWWWWHHHH I WANNA HUG HUUUURRR." Because I'm a serious mush-mellow for lovely people. Forgetting your password is bad! D: But I still love you~!**

**Sasunarufan101: ****Here's the next chapter! Hope you like?**

**Echo Uchiha: ****Thanks, yo! :D**

**Mah. Me be tired now. Sleep be with me. I have school tomorrow. Yuckie. D: NIGHT! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd rather be in Narnia.**

**Chapter Ten: Co-ed sleepover fun!**

**Disclaimer: Dammit. I just…This is hard to say, but my manager said I wasn't aloud to lie to the general public anymore. And by "manager" I mean "therapist". Because I'm a pathological liar. But that isn't important. What is important though…is…*gulp* I…*sigh* I DON'T OWN NARUTO! *Relieved breath.* Aren't you all shocked? O.O**

**

* * *

**

"Deidara, it's not possible." Dakota grinned, while squeezing a small amount of toothpaste on her toothbrush. She rinsed the mint-y toothpaste under the faucet. She hated the flavor of mint. And cinnamon. Ironically the only flavors of toothpaste that actually worked. Forget bubblegum. It just wasn't worth it.

"Tch, right, because elephants _can't _fly planes, un." Deidara scoffed at her, suggesting subtly that she was a complete moron as he copied her actions with the guest toothbrush that had been still in it's package in the cabinet before he claimed it, writing a big "D" on the side.

"No, their weight wouldn't allow it." Dakota said after spiting the toothpaste in the sink, making a disgusted face at the taste that lingered in her mouth. She grabbed the bottle of water next to her and rinsed.

"I don't think it's polite to talk about the obesity of other animals when they aren't around, hm. And yes, an elephant could fly a plane if it was well educated and they had a large enough plane, un." He nodded to himself, talking while furiously brushing his teeth.

"Quit talking while brushing your teeth. Your getting spit everywhere." Dakota frowned, staring at him through the mirror that was being speckled with toothpaste.

"Yeah, yeah, hm." He rolled his eyes, spitting and rising, then checking out his pearly whites in the mirror. He flashed himself a smirk and a thumbs up. "Looking good." he told himself.

Dakota's eye twitched. "You're such a freak." She muttered, reaching up to pull her hair into a pony tail. He glared down at her.

"You're calling me a freak? Ms. I-have-an-overly-awkward-obsession-with-Twinkies, hm?" He raised a mocking brow. Dakota looked as if she had been slapped.

"Well excuse me for having something I hold dear other than my looks!" She snapped, her eyes flashing like lightning. His mouth twitched into an amused smirk.

"Right. In fifty years, when you get fat and wrinkly, you'll understand, hm." He chuckled, eyeing her form.

Her eyes narrowed, "I happen to have a high metabolism, so I find it impossible to gain obesity."

"You'll gain weight later, yeah." He shook his head and pushed past her, out the bathroom door and down the hall. Dakota wheeled after him, but stopped and entered her room.

She walked to her dresser and searched until she found her stack of "Joe Boxer" boxers. She looked threw them until she found her favorite pair- dark black with a red snake on the front. She pulled out a black tank top and undressed.

"Hey Dakota, what'cha doin' in there?" Deidara's voice came threw the door, making her eyes widen.

"I'm changing!" She shouted fumbling with the boxers as she ripped them up her legs, spun around and grabbed the tank top, throwing it over head and straitening it into place. She let out a sigh of relief once her clothing was on, and turned back around. To run into Mr. Deidara himself.

"…Hi." She said lately, taking a step back. He grinned at her suggestively, but then looked away to investigate her room.

"…Why is everything…orange, hm?" He asked, the entirely bright orange room. The bedding, the walls, the dresser, the…everything. Except the black piano in the corner and electric blue guitar resting on her bed.

"I like the color orange." Dakota finally said, pushing him gently from the room. He raised a brow at her over his shoulder, but she ignored him and shut the door behind her.

"Don't go in my room unless I invite you." She said sternly, glaring at him, then she suddenly remembered that she had been…changing…when he entered, "How much did you see."

"Enough to know you belong in _my _room." He said, grinning and taking a step towards her, his intent clear. Dakota, not very interested at the moment, twirled around his form before he could trap her and kiss her pants off like some cliché story, and scampered down the stairs, ultimately denying readers a change to see some hot making out because this is rated teen and making out leads to…stuff. Major stuff. Adult stuff. The author needs to get back on topic now.

Deidara was still standing at the top of the stairs, feeling as rejected as ever as Dakota turned on the TV from the living room below. She flipped absently threw the channels, not really paying attention.

"I'm hungry…" Dakota muttered as she passed all the infomercials. Deidara suddenly appeared on the scene, grinning wildly, "Let's go raid your kitchen."

Dakota stared up at him for a second, but then jumped up enthusiastically, intent on finding herself a Twinkie.

Dakota jumped over the couch in her haste and hurried into the kitchen, slamming open a cabinet, spotting her favorite snack, she jumped up on the counter, resembling a ninja, and grabbed the box. She jumped when she felt fingers on her calf, but relaxed when she saw Deidara rubbing her leg.

She raised a brow at him, but otherwise ignored the odd gesture as she grabbed a Twinkie from the box. She returned the box and then lowered herself until she was sitting in front of Deidara on the counter.

She smirked at him and opened her Twinkie. He stared at her lips absently, totally zoned out.

'Hm. He's pretty out of it…maybe I should tease him a little,' Dakota thought, inwardly patting herself on the back.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close to her, using her leg muscles of course, and taking a teasing bite of her Twinkie.

He gave her a strange stare, before she scooted her butt closer to her waist, successfully pushing her lower body against his. He narrowed his eyes at her, still staring at her weird.

He abruptly stole the Twinkie from her hand and smashed his lips on hers, shocking her completely. His kiss was forceful and dominating, her was clearly dominating her, and for the first time in her life, she didn't care. She just kissed him back with all she had.

Her mouth was already gaping from shock, so it wasn't hard for him to insert his tongue. She tasted like a Twinkie, he tasted like mint toothpaste, and she didn't really mind, deciding he added his own sweet flavor to it.

He pressed his body further against her, hands on her hips, while hers were tangled in his blonde hair.

And then she pushed him off.

He stumbled back, disoriented and at a loss of breath. Dakota panted and sent him a look that said, "stay over there and don't move."

"The hell?" He asked through his labored breathing. She narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"I don't like you." She snarled harshly, curling her lip.

"But I want you." He said, looking like an innocent child.

Dakota picked up her Twinkie and glared at him again, taking a bite, "I really don't care," She said after swallowing.

He stuck his tongue out at her, taking a few slow steps back towards her, which she watched carefully.

Once he reached her, he grinned. Then he did the unthinkable. He took Dakota Haruno's Twinkie out of her hand, kissed her again, softly this time, then pulled back. He shoved the Twinkie down his throat and exited the room.

* * *

**A/N: Well Hello. It's been, what, *Checks calander* Nearly a month?...My bad. Seriously. I wouldn't have updated if I hadn't really thought about it. I have useless excuses that won' t mean a thing to you, so why waste time, right? **

**Well, I did promise a preview for that other story, but I don't have one. So deal. **

**I spent three budah-dammed hours writing this chapter. YES. My writers block IS that terrible. THREE HOURS. O.O Budah-dammit! Oh, I've stopped using God's name in vain, for all of you who really should care. Instead, I've been using Budah, who I could care less about. Because I am not asain nor a fat man.(:**

**Now, Look, people, if you review for me, 'cos I'm a review whore, then chapters come SOONER. I don't know how many of you care. But still. If you like the story, it's in your best interests if you review. **

**Ah. By the way, my plot is currently going NO WHERE! GAH. I am so frustrated I just want to rip my hair out. But I won't. Because my hair is precious. And also, it is not Thursday. Yeah. Thursday's have been changed into my "sulking in the corner because I carry to much emotional baggage for a fourteen year old girl" day. **

**If you haven't noticed, I'm slightly annoyed at the moment. -.- It's because the world hates me. Just saying. **

**My list of current complaints: My foot is asleep. I am cold. The weather is cold. My shoulder itches. My hair is tangled. I smell of dude. My roomates are dorks and assholes. My dad called me and told me I was to stay on CAMPUS for SPRING BREAK. Which implies no glorious beach tanning. Which implies I stay pale. Also, my side hurts. It's Sunday night and I have no homework done. I'm failing every subject except Algebra. My Spanish teacher wants my head on a stick. He told me so. My Foods teacher is considering sending me to China. So they can eat me. Because he's cruel. My dog died. My sister is sick and won't stop calling me to feed me her pathetic worries. My mom might have cancer. My dad is in prison. My step-dad's an asshole. I like Drake (YES IT IS A BAD THING.). I have writers block. My phone broke. My crush has a girlfriend. My crushes girlfriend is cheating on him. My crushes girlfriend doesn't care that she's cheating on him. My crush is my roommate. I saw the Roommate. The Roommate sucked. In The Roommate, the phycho bitch kills Cuddles (WHAT THE HELL, PHYCHO BITCH? WHAT THE HELL?). **

**My list of current joys: My friends are awesome. I ate donuts for breakfast. My shoulder no longer itches. I'm getting my nose ring soon. It's almost my mother's birthday. I'm not failing Algebra.**

**Yeah, my life is just wonderful. PITY ME! D:**

**Review whatnot's:**

**jellydonut16: HEY. I got your review reply, but FanFiction hates my guts so it won't let me reply back. So I'll say what I need to here. That's why I don't chase after celebrity's like a freakin' puppy. It's pointless. But still, that's depressing. Ugh. Justin Bieber...Bleh. AND HEY LOOK! I UPDATED! :DDD**

**My Perfect Era: ERA-CHAAAAN! Yo. So, like, Jellybean 'mm? YAYZ! K. *Breaks out in song* I'mmaaa Jellybean, Oh such a jellybeaaaaannnn. Well, anyways, Sweet and heartwarming...'mm! I try, hopefully I succeded. Neh, still gettin' into this whole..."romance" thing. Bah, I'll get into it! How'd ya like it? AND PSH, I WILL SMELL _YOU _LATER!...I deem you Fuzzy. 'Cos I was looking at my Fuzzy Socks, and I was like...Hm...Fuzzy. :DD And by the way...WHAT HAPPENED TO YO STORY GURL? I was gettin' into that. D: **

**Echo Uchiha: I knows! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd rather be in Narnia.**

**Chapter Eleven: We're in like sin.**

**Disclaimer: I…still don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Her orange llama slippers squealed on the wooden floor with every meaningful step she took towards her beloved piano. It was a classical deep mahogany brown, nearly black, but not quite. A man sat atop her musical instrument. He held her acoustic guitar, strumming softly in a tune she recognized.

"Deidara…what are you doing?" Her eyes were curious as she sat on the stool in front of her beautiful piano. Her fingers caressed each key gently, virtually no pressure being added.

"Shut up, yeah. You know this song, right?" His long fingers easily reached all the cords, playing the soft tune with no effort whatsoever, as if he'd done it a million times before.

"Yeah…are you going to-?" She stopped herself as words began to flow from his mouth, almost as beautiful as the tune he was playing.

"_Yesterday I died. Tomorrow's bleeding. Fall into your sunlight. _

_The future's open wide, beyond believing, to know why…hope dies._

_And losing what was found, a world so hollow, suspended in a compromise._

_But the silence of this sound, is soon to follow, somehow sundown."_

Dakota started playing the appropriate keys on the piano while he was in the middle of his song, making him smirk appreciatively. The noise flowing from them was beautiful, a melody only professionals could match.

"_And finding answers, _

_Is forgetting all of the,_

_Questions we call home._

_Passing the graves of the unknown."_

Dakota's eyes fluttered closed, her fingers instinctively reaching out for the next key. She was lost in the melody, in his voice. It was a definite Kodak moment.

"_As reason clouds my eyes,_

_With splendor fading,_

_Illusions of the sunlight,_

_A reflection of a lie, _

_Will keep me waiting._

_With love gone…for so long._

_And this day's ending, _

_Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know._

_Knowing that faith is all I hold."_

The piano solo was played beautifully by the hands of Dakota, as Deidara sat and watched as her fingers instinctively reached for the keys she knew were there. Her eyes were still closed, the lashes fanning her face, her magenta hair still pulled back in a high pony tail.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-yeah."_

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand,_

_Why my heart, is so broken,_

_Rejecting your love._

_Without love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on._

_But I know, all I know is that the end's beginning._

_Who I am from the start, _

_Take my home to my heart,_

_Let me go, and I will run,_

_I will not be silent. _

_All this time spent in vain,_

_Wasted years, wasted gain,_

_All is lost, but hope remains, _

_And this war's not over._

_There's a light, there's a sun,_

_Taking all shattered ones,_

_To the place we belong,_

_And his love will conquer all."_

Deidara slowly played down from the end, along with Dakota and they both finished on one, long, low note.

"You're in, yeah." Deidara said, frowning at her in a meticulous manner.

"Huh?" Was her reply, as she looked up from gazing at the keys absently. Her blue eyes were the same as always; bright and inviting.

"You're in, yeah." He repeated, his frown deepening.

"In what?" she asked confusedly, her brows furrowing as well.

"In the band, idiot!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air with exasperation. In his defense, she was being rather spacey and he didn't like the idea of…_her…_in his band.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Oh." Her smile was beaming and she sat up straight, but then the smile disappeared. "And you've decided this by just hearing me play the piano? If you really want to hear me play, you should let me play a song on the guitar."

Deidara sighed, but nodded as he handed over her acoustic guitar. She grabbed her beloved musical instrument and set it on her lap, ready for playing.

She paused a moment to think of a song, then nodded.

She slowly began strumming, then her voice came into the picture.

"_Little girl terrified,_

_She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal,_

_A home is no place to hide,_

_Her heart is breaking from the pain the she feels._

_Every day's, the same, she fights to find her way,_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides,_

_And tries to pray._

_She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?_

_Today she's turning sixteen,_

_Everyone's singin' but she can't seem to smile._

_They never get past arms length,_

_How could they act like everything is alright?_

_Pulling down her long sleeves,_

_To cover all the memories that scars leave._

_She says, "maybe making me bleed, will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."_

_Every day's, the same, she fights to find her way,_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, _

_And tries to pray._

_She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?_

_This is the dark before the dawn,_

_The storm before the peace._

_Don't be afraid,_

'_cause seasons change,_

_And God is watching over you._

_He hears you._

_Every day's, the same, she fights to find her way,_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides,_

_And tries to pray._

_She'll be just fine, cause I know he hears her when she cries."_

Dakota looked up at Deidara happily, pleased her voice didn't crack at all, and smiled brightly. It was all he could do not to smile back at that.

"And I repeat, you're in." He said, tone wistful at having a female band member.

Dakota just nodded and stood up, walking to her bed and settling in the cool sheets. Deidara exited the room, most likely going to the couch in the living room.

She dreamt of him that night.

* * *

**A/N: ...Hey guys. ^-^' I assume you're all irritated with my lack of updating. But that's just my wishful thinking! :D I've been reletively busy in these past...almost two months? O.O Well first, I got really depressed and started cutting myself. Hence the last song in there! I've stopped now, don't worry 'bout little ole me! And then I met a guy...who I'm in love with...and uh...yes, that's very distracting as well. Plus my bestfriend is moving out of the state. AND I'm re-doing my room, and that tends to be rather time consuming as well! So those are all of my reasons for not updating, and I hate to say it but the thought of discontinuing this story is crossing my mind...I just don't seem to have the time anymore and the story's going in a different direction then I originally planned, and trying to fix it now would throw a huge rench in the whole project. =w= **

**I know this isn't much of an update, and it's really not need, but it's something and I hope you enjoy? ...HAPPY ALMOST EASTER! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'd rather be in Narnia.**

**Chapter Twelve: The calm before the storm. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto. -sigh- But. I do own a new plot idea that will definitely throw you guys off a little. It comes in the next few chapters. Ps- some of you will be happy, though I was sure as Hell not happy about it. But I've been planning it since the beginning, so boohoo to me. TT-TT **

* * *

Dakota woke to the smell of burning food and a thin layer of smoke covering her room. Her instincts kicked in quick as lightning and she was out of her room and hopping the stairs two at a time. She raced to the kitchen, only to be shocked into silence at the sight of Deidara wearing a paper chef hat, Sakura's neon pink oven mitts, and matching apron. He was struggling to put a fruit salad together, having trouble since the mitts made everything ten times harder.

"C'mon you stupid kiwi! Just cut already!" Deidara shouted, trying to saw the pineapple, yes it was a pineapple- not a kiwi, into pieces.

Dakota couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed so hard tears streamed down her cheeks and she was slapping her hands together in silent retardation. Deidara whipped around, squinting through the smoke that was a tad thicker downstairs (Dakota still didn't know where it was coming from, the stove was unused.) and glared at her, while sticking his pineapple juice soaked mitts out, demanding she take the fruit and chop it up. He called it a kiwi again.

Dakota reduced herself to giggles every now and then while saying, "Deidara, dude, that's not a kiwi…it's a pineapple! And you're supposed to cut the outside off." she laughed while taking the fruit and cutting it properly.

Deidara glared at her, offended, "Well sorry I don't know my vegetables!" He huffed, stomping over to the sink, throwing his mittens off and scrubbing his hands.

Dakota was about to correct him, for these were _fruits_ and not, in fact, vegetables. She figured he'd had enough know-how for one morning, though. She wouldn't want to overload his brain or anything. She continued to cut up random fruits that Deidara handed her.

She found out later that Deidara had tried cooking an apple in two slices of bread. He said it was apple pie. Apparently, it was cursed and set fire to itself because it was evil. Deidara was no longer aloud to cook.

A few hours later, Sakura came through the door, with Ino on her heals. Deidara and Dakota were practicing a new song on the piano, Deidara was singing and Dakota was playing the piano. Sakura stopped to smile at them, "Hey Dakota?"

Dakota looked up from her playing, the key she hit last echoing in the room. "Yeah?"

Sakura grinned and started walking up the stairs, "I just thought I'd tell you I love you. Don't forget that."

Dakota looked after her with a weird stare, "Yeah, love you too, weirdo."

Deidara looked at Dakota and laughed lightly, "You act like she's never told you that." He said, giving a lopsided smirk.

"Well…not out of the blue like that." Dakota blushed, feeling corned, like she had to explain herself to him.

"Mhm." He chuckled, "Start over, c'mon I want to learn this." He urged her, poking her forehead.

She shoved his hand away and glared at him, but began playing nonetheless.

"Practice that song Dakota. I feel like you really need to know it." Deidara said as he sat on his Motorcycle, helmet in hand.

"I know, I know! You've been telling me all day…" Dakota rolled her eyes, punching his arm. Deidara laughed and made a mock sad face, to which Dakota sneered at. He grabbed her waist suddenly and pulled her into his personal space, causing her to trip over his motorcycle and land on his lap, facing him, while he kissed her passionately, like it was the last time he'd ever see her. She growled uncomfortably, trying to push him off and her leaned over her.

Finally he stopped sexually assaulting her, and Dakota waited for someone to barge in and say something irritating or pointless, like always. Unfortunately, no one seemed up to it, so Dakota just stared at Deidara with shock, but he just gave a cocky grin and said, "So was that great or what?"

Dakota narrowed her eyes, pushing herself off the seat and strutting to the garage door, slamming the open button. It opened slowly, squeaking terribly. As soon as it was open, Dakota put one hand on her hip and the other pointing outside, into the pouring rain. Deidara grimaced, most likely worrying about getting his hair wet as he gave her one more cocky grin and pulled his helmet over his head, flashing her a piece sign before his motorcycle roared to life and he sped away into the rain.

"What a…" Dakota muttered, adding many more profanities in as she slammed the garage door button again, shivering from the ice cold rain. The door squeaked closed. Sakura had returned her car in perfect condition, just like always and Dakota decided to just sit in her car and listen to music for a while, since she had nothing better to do.

She turned on the CD switch, and immediately Death Cab For Cutie began playing, almost hauntingly.

"_I once knew a girl, _

_In the years of my youth,_

_With eyes like the summer,_

_All beauty and truth._

_In the morning I fled, _

_Left a note and it read,_

_Someday you will be loved._

_I cannot pretend that I felt any regret,_

'_Cause each broken heart will eventually mend,_

_As the blood runs red down the needle and thread,_

_Someday you will be loved._

_You'll be loved, You'll be loved,_

_Like you never have known,_

_There memories of me,_

_Will seem more like bad dreams._

_Just a series of blurs,_

_Like I never occurred, _

_Someday you will be loved._

_You may feel alone when you're falling asleep,_

_And every time tears roll down your cheeks,_

_But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet, _

_Someday you will be loved._

_You'll be loved, you'll be loved,_

_Like you never have known,_

_The memories of me,_

_Will seem more like bad dreams._

_Just a series of blurs,_

_Like I never occurred,_

_Someday you will be loved._

_You'll be loved, You'll be loved,_

_Like you never have known,_

_The memories of me, _

_Will seem more like bad dreams._

_Just a series of blurs, _

_Like I never occurred,_

_Someday you will be loved._

_Someday you will be loved."_

Dakota smiled slowly, this was her brothers favorite song. Sakura must have been listening to it. Meaning Sakura touched her CD collection. She hit the replay button, turning it up so it drowned out the sound of rain pouring on the roof. She reclined the chair and stared up at the car ceiling. "Something bad's going to happen soon…."

* * *

**A/N: Why hello there. Some of you may possibly be wondering where I have been...well I've been cooped up in my awesomesauce room, just wallowing in self pity. But I skipped school today and I felt pretty happy, since I've now got a long weekend. Uh, the song is called "Someday You Will Be Loved." By Death Cab For Cutie, who I just found like a few hours ago. I fell in love. I'd like to say sorry for taking so long to update, and I hope to update sooner next time. But my siblings are computer hogging deadbeats, so I sincerly apologize if it takes long. Um, update on my life! I went to the fair last weekend and it was THESHIT. God, I've never seen so many attractive young men with swish hair grouped together at one time. I ALMOST EXPLODED FROM THEIR ATTRACTIVENESS. xD But I kept it cool and all, "I don't like you whatsoever, but we could, y'know, hook up behind that tree or sometime. Hm? Hm?" But, anywho, yes, review plesh? It would make me sososososososososo happy! :D LIKE LEGIT.**

**And if you're wondering about the song Dakota and Deidara keep talking about...it's for later. :'c It's not a happy song. The plot twist isn't happy either. You can tell my the depressed mood of the setting and subtle hint at the bottum. ;3 Cookies to whoever can guess what's going to happen! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd Rather be in Narnia.**

**Disclaimer: This isn't even necessary anymore. Every time I have to say **_**I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters**_** it just kills me inside. But I don't need a lawsuit right now, so I suppose I'll face the heart crushing news. For now. Mwahaha. **

* * *

A consistent buzzing sound woke Dakota from her slumber. Her bloodshot blue eyes scanned her surroundings wearily. She'd fallen asleep in her car. Her CD had stopped playing and ejected itself some time ago.

She looked down to the source of the buzzing and glowered at her cell phone. She picked it up and checked her notifications, only to drop it in shock a few seconds later.

She hurriedly picked it back up and studied the screen.

_13 missed calls from: Deidara Iwa._

_6 missed calls from: Sasori Akasuna. _

_7 missed calls from: Sakura Haruno. _

_2 missed calls from: Hidan Yuga. _

_Text message from Deidara: "Hey can u call me bck? Its imprtnt!" sent at 11:21 PM, September 21__st__. _

_Text message from Sasori: "Would you answer your phone, I can't wait forever!" sent at 11:32 PM, September 21__st__._

_Text message from Sasori: "Fine, it appears you are asleep. Call me when you wake, it is of the utmost importance." sent at 12:03 AM, September 22__nd__. _

_Text message from Deidara: "Dakota? R u there? I rlly need 2 tlk 2 u!" sent at 12:17 AM, September 22__nd__._

_Text message from Hidan: "Hey babe, what's up? (;" sent at 12:32 AM, September 22__nd__._

_Text message from Sakura: "Dakota, your friends keep calling me and I'm trying to sleep! Where are you?" sent at 1:07 AM, September 22__nd__._

_Text message from Sakura: "Never mind, I found you in your car. I told you friends you were asleep, so they should lay off. Sweet dreams. Oh, by the way, you drooled on your car seat." sent at 1:39 AM, September 22__nd__. _

Dakota blanched at the last message and twisted in her seat to look. There was no drool! She did that on purpose.

Seeing as Deidara seemed to be the most persistent, she dialed his number and held the phone to her ear.

On the second ring, the deep voice of Sasori answered, "Hello?"

"Deidara?" Dakota questioned, even though she knew it wasn't him.

A snort went through the phone before much shuffling, then Deidara's voice filled her ear, "Dakota is that you?"

"Yeah…" She answered slowly, his voice was tired and gravelly. She felt unwanted concern for his wellbeing building in her chest.

"Sakura told me you fell asleep in your car…I almost died last night." He said quietly, his voice still sounding rather painful. Dakota jumped up in shock and banged her head on her car roof, but she hardly felt it, "What!" She shouted, eyes wide.

"I couldn't see in the rain, I drove off the road and into a bit of forest." He said, sounding really rattled.

"Well where are you now?" Sakura questioned hurriedly. She pictured him laying on the ground in shrubbery, his motorcycle crushing the life out of him, blood everywhere. She found it annoying that her chest tightened painfully at the image.

"Hospital, someone f-," He paused and a moment later, gasped in pain, then recovered, "someone found me when they were driving by. I'd probably de dead if they hadn't."

"Someone?" A voice demanded in the backround. Through all his pain, Deidara managed to sigh irately.

"Sasori found me, stupid attitude and all." He admitted and Dakota was to shaken to laugh.

"Can I come see you?" She asked quickly, unsure of why she wanted to see him, but she couldn't think of anything she wanted more at that moment.

"Yeah, I mean, if you really want to." He said, failing miserably at sounding indifferent.

"Alright, I'm gonna shower, I'll be there in an hour." She informed. Her chest was tight with worry and she kept imagining him with different broken limbs.

He smiled slightly, though she couldn't see it and muttered, "alright. I'll be here in an unfashionable hospital gown, moaning in pain."

"That's hot." Dakota joked seriously as she pulled herself out of the car on wobbly legs.

"I know, you must want me so much. I gotta go, time to feed me egg pudding." He said in a disgusted tone.

Dakota laughed lightly, "enjoy it. I'll bring you some coffee. Later." She didn't wait for a reply before snapping her phone shut, if she did, she would have heard Deidara's, "I think I'm in love with you!"

Good thing she didn't.

* * *

An hour and three minutes later, Dakota stepped into Deidara's temporary hospital room, her vision blocked by two dozen multicolored balloons, and a giant box with a large black coffee sitting atop it.

"You're late, Dakota." Sasori informed her from somewhere near the bed Deidara was laying on.

"Sorry, I had to go to a bunch of places for all the stuff in this box." She said, putting said box down and heaving a sigh of relief. She put the balloons at the foot of Deidara's bed, and finally looked at him.

His face didn't look harmed much, just a tiny cut on his chin, but his arms were both bandaged, and she saw chest bindings starting where the neck of the hospital gown dipped down.

"Nice weather, huh?" Dakota pointed to the window, just as a giant beam of lightning flashed and a thunder clap shook the room, the light flickering.

"Yeah, I've always liked plausible tornados." Sasori muttered to himself, but Deidara just grinned and looked towards the coffee longingly.

Dakota rolled her blue eyes and handed him the item of his need, which he gratefully excepted and sipped happily.

A few seconds later he squinted his eyes at the big box, apparently wondering what kind of treasures lie within. He seemed to have an internal battle with himself before asking, or demanding rather, "what's in the box?"

Dakota grinned widely, "a bunch of cool stuff."

Deidara's eyes twinkled in an excited manner, "well what are you waiting for? Let me have it!" Sasori stood dramatically all of a sudden and they both took pause to watch him. He looked back at them both with an odd expression before exiting the room at a rather hurried pace.

"What's with him?" Dakota asked, raising a pink brow. Deidara shrugged, "he's a weird guy."

"You're weird too, you know." Dakota smirked as she walked towards the box and heaved it over to his bedside.

Deidara sat up quickly, looking eager, but also wincing as his injuries pulled. Dakota put a hand on his clothed chest, trying to tell him to slow down. She sent him a pointed look.

"Okay, okay, just let me have it!" He exclaimed, sounding exasperated. Dakota grinned and lifted it onto his bed.

He wasted no time in ripping the paper to shreds like a kid on Christmas. Once he got to the cardboard box beneath, he shook it slightly. He stated, "it's a box. How sweet of you."

"Look _in _the box, you buffoon!" Dakota laughed, pointing to the top of the box, where opening instructions were printed on.

Deidara glared at her, trying to save a shred of his dignity, before he followed the instructions and ripped the top off. Inside the box was box stuffing, streamers, and confetti. He wasn't about to lose any more of his pride by asking why she brought a box of colorful party decorations, and decided to do the logical thing and search around with his hand.

Soon, much to his relief, his hand came in contact with a card. He pulled it out and opened it. The card read, "_Get well soon, we love you!" _And then at the bottom, there were signatures from all of his friends (save for Sasori) and Dakota's sister and her friend. Dakota's was signed the biggest, above everyone else's.

Deidara smiled at the card and glanced at Dakota who looked encouragingly back at the box, "there's more."

He put the card down and stuck his hand in again, this time withdrawing a water gun, for whatever reason, with a small sticky note that said, "_Get better or we'll kick you out of Akatsuki, from Kisame._" Deidara narrowed his eyes but shrugged and put it down.

When Deidara was nearly finished he had pulled out a new flat iron from that Ino girl, a box of homemade cookies from Sakura with smiley face on them, a new jacket from Pein, a coupon for a half off bag of Doritos from Kakuzu, new skinny jeans from Hidan and Tobi, a month's supply of dango from Itachi, and a can of plant-in-a-can from Zetsu.

Dakota was bouncing back and forth on the heals of her feat as Deidara reached in and grabbed her present. It was an overly large zombie teddy bear ripping a bleeding heart in two. The heart read, "_If you don't get well soon, this will be YOUR heart._"

"Gee, thanks." He said, and Dakota grinned happily.

"Took me ages to find that. It makes sound to!" She reached over Deidara's shoulder and pressed the button on it's ear.

"_ZOMBIE TEDDY SAYS GET WELL. OR ELSE. I love you." _It roared the beginning, then said the last line in a sugar sweet voice.

"Do you like it?" Dakota asked excitedly. Deidara was tempted to hide under his covers, the teddy bear was just demonic.

He swallowed his fear and said, "It's lovely, thank you."

Dakota clapped her hands happily, bouncing in her place. She just radiated happiness.

"Dakota," Deidara said slowly, she smiled down at him in question.

He gestured for her to come closer, as if he was going to whisper something to her. She reluctantly came closer.

"I love it," he whispered, not by her ear, but on her lips before he crashed his onto hers fiercely. She groaned lightly, but it was enough for him, he nibbled gently on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly.

He felt the urge to throw his fist in the air in triumph, but suppressed it as his tongue entered her peach tasting mouth. The flavor momentarily shocked him, but he got passed it and began the wrestling match between their tongue's.

She fought back well, a valiant warrior, but he beat her in the end and he ended the kiss with a light suck on her bottom lip.

He rested his forehead against hers as they both sucked in much needed air, and he opened his eyes to find her shockingly blue eyes staring right back at him, her cheeks were flushed.

Suddenly, someone coughed discreetly by the doorway. Deidara looked up and jumped in shock, his eyes darting between the girls.

"Deidara…I got your message." The girl said, her voice trembling as her soft brown eyes filled with tears. Deidara stared into her eyes, searching.

Dakota looked at her calmly, wondering who she was.

The girl turned to Dakota slowly and said, "you're Dakota. The girl Deidara hates?" She said, recognizing her by the hair and shocking electric blue eyes.

"I…yeah, I guess I am. I'm sorry, who're you?" She asked softly, noticing her distress. The polite girl smiled sadly, and turned to look the silent Deidara in the eye.

"I'm Yuki. Deidara's _ex_ girlfriend." She said, her eyes still not leaving Deidara's. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, they were blank, like she'd shoved her emotions away.

She turned to leave, but Deidara's voice stopped her, "Yuki, I'm sorry. This girl, Dakota, she means nothing to me, I swear!" He yelled, sneering in Dakota's direction.

Yuki turned to Dakota, "I'm sorry we had to meet like this. You seem nice. It was very nice to meet you." She said, completely disregarding what Deidara had said as she turned and left the room.

"Yuki!" Deidara called after her pleadingly. She didn't return.

Dakota was staring at Deidara in bewilderment. He turned to look at her with such a hostile look in his eye, it made her want to run and hide, "You ruined everything." He snarled.

Dakota's eyes widened at him, before they narrowed to slits. "_I _ruined everything? _You're _the one who kissed _me!_ I didn't even know you _had _a girlfriend." She yelled, feeling unwanted emotions of anger and sadness bubbling in her chest.

Deidara glared at her fiercely, not saying a word.

Dakota sneered, "whatever. I'm out of your band. Don't talk to me in school, don't text me, don't call me, don't show up at my house on your stupid motorcycle. Just leave me alone." She snarled. He still didn't say anything, just continued to glare at her harshly. She gave him one last dirty, hateful look as she exited the room, and slammed the door behind her.

As soon as she started walking down the hall, she had the sudden urge to run back to him, just to slap him. What an _ass_.

* * *

**A/N: Uh, hey. Been a few months, hasn't it? ...Well, I was procrastinating, but I sat myself down today and had my goal set, and I've accomplished it! **

**I like this chapter, personally. I'm bringing in another OC, yes, but she's not horrible, and will be playing a large part in the chapters to come. And I'm adding drama, not to mention, but you guys are probably hating me, because this was only ONE of my plot twists. There are four more. **

**Right, well read, review, enjoy! Please? :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd Rather be in Narnia.**

**Disclaimer: Heh, I'm not gonna say. Nope. NEVAH AGAIN! **

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was all mundane to him, the sounds of the hospital. Oh, how many times he's been in this very situation. He was never very careful.

* * *

"_Deidara! How many times have I told you? You are too young to be taking the wheels off your bicycle!" His mother exclaimed, while picking up the five-year-old him, and helping him into the house._

"_Sorry mommy, I wasn't paying attention." _

* * *

"_Deidara! Look what you've gone and done now! You broke your leg, come on let's get you to the hospital." His mother sighed at the seven-year-old._

"_Sorry mommy, I didn't want to hit the kitty." _

* * *

"_Deidara, honestly! I tell you not to go anywhere because you leg is still tender and, what do you do? You go running off and get your leg re-fractured!" His mother sighed, only weeks after he broke his leg._

"_Sorry mommy, I don't like sitting around." _

* * *

"_Deidara Iwa! I can't believe you! Did you really jump off that bridge!" His mother exclaimed, and ten-year-old Deidara glared harshly at her. _

"_Say I did, mom. All the kids are doing it, it's perfectly safe." He snorted, watching as tears of anger welled up in his moms icy blue eyes._

"_Go to your room Deidara." She whispered, pointing down the hall._

"_Whatever." He stalked off._

* * *

Deidara glanced around himself, hating the feel of the hospital. It gave him memories he didn't want. Things always went wrong in hospitals, for him anyway.

* * *

_Deidara was in a hospital room, but this time it wasn't for him. A body lay stock-still on the bed, white as the sheets. The heart meter was blaring the flat line siren, but he couldn't move. _

_Her face was clammy, cold. Her dirty blonde hair stuck to her face, her blue eyes were rolled back in her head. _

_A nurse suddenly broke into the room, staring wildly around, then shoved him out of the room, calling out for a crew to come and try to bring her back. _

_Deidara was in a state of shock. He walked to the waiting room, found a dark, isolated corner and slid down the wall, hugging his knees to himself. _

_He could still hear the shouts of the nurses and doctors, the haunting screech from the machine tracking his mothers heartbeat from where he sat. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth._

_He didn't notice that tears had started pouring down his face until he felt them drip onto his arm. He sobbed quietly, unable to keep it in. Many patients and other people in the waiting room looked at him in curiosity, sympathy, and disgust. _

_He didn't care though, he just didn't care. _

"_Uh, hello." A shy voice broke into his conscious, seeming to break the trance. He could no longer hear shouting or anything. He slowly opened his watery as and was instantly lost in two pools of soft chocolate brown eyes. _

"…" _Deidara didn't say anything, he didn't want to. _

"_I know you," She grinned cheekily, and he found it cute. "You're in my class! You probably don't know me, I'm pretty quiet. But I saw you and I just wanted to say, whatever happened, I'm sorry." And then she leaned forward and hugged him gently. That was all he needed. _

_He hugged her bag tightly, a soft sob ripping up his throat._

_Unlike most girls, she didn't pull away when he started crying all over her, but pulled him closer and patted his hair and shushed him._

_He wondered where a ten-year-old girl had learned to comfort people so well, but later learned she'd dealt with a lot of death and she treated him the way she wished people would treat her._

_After he had stopped crying, Deidara made her promise to never tell a soul that he had cried, he had a bad boy reputation, after all._

_He learned her name was Yuki Tsuga, and she was the daughter of a very famous actress. She didn't talk about her father, so he didn't ask. _

_After that afternoon in the hospital, they became best friends, and Deidara took to calling her Angel. She had come and rescued him from the pain, and in his eyes, she was a perfect angel._

_When they were fourteen, they started dating and Deidara had never felt happier. But then the need had came, the need that ruined everything. He needed to have her, to be _with _her, on a level she wasn't ready for._

_So he snuck around her back and used other girls, got what he wanted and still kept his perfect Angel. Until the new girl came around when he was fifteen._

* * *

Dakota. The very name set him off. Anger and arousal, and something deeper ran through his veins, he just didn't know what to do about her. He'd never felt like that before. Like he wanted to hit her, then take her, then just lay with her for the rest of his life.

It wasn't like that all the time though. When they were alone, all he wanted to do was talk. He didn't often get urges, he just liked her general presence. Recently, he'd been having those dreaded needs though, and what he _needed _was her.

But Yuki had come along and seen him trying to woo her into it. Now he didn't have either of them and all that he was left with was his own thoughts.

_God, I am so STUPID_! He yelled at himself inwardly, glaring down at the pillow in his hands.

His blue eyes glanced around the room again and stopped on a box cutter sitting almost harmlessly on the bedside table.

"I shouldn't…" He trailed off.

* * *

**A/N: I realize it's super short! But I didn't feel the need for a long chapter. It's just Deidara thinking. For once. I understand some of the earlier chapters might not mesh well with the later ones, but there's a big time gap between them, and I didn't like the way the story was going before. So sue me if it doesn't flow, the later chapters are the ones to listen to.**

**I must apologize for the severe overuse of the linebreak. Forgive me, but it was the only way to seperate the flashbacks without having them mesh together in an unsightly manner. I'm sorry.**

**The drama llama has begun to rear it's ugly head, and I'm going to let it. :D **


End file.
